Pandemonium! Aang and Katara's First Date
by Eigee
Summary: The world can't be any more great for Aang and Katara when after the war is over they are finally able to be together. Can it get better? Yes. When Aang decides they should go on their first date only one thing can happen. PANDEMONIUM!LAST CHAPTER UP!RXR!
1. An Easy Question

Pandemonium! Aang and Katara's First Date

Oh, no... A Date With Katara??

**A/N: Hey guys! Wassup? I'm back... yeah after like forever, but who cares... Anyway, due to the SUPERAWESOMENESS TOO MUCH TO DESCRIBE WITH WORDS from Sozin's Comet I was unable to write anything.. I was like spazzed out BIG TIME... yeah, that and I went to comic con... but still, anyway.. Everyone's doing a post-war fic and I told myself "mehself.. do a post-war fic!!" And mehself said "Okay :P" lamee!!:P So I came up with this idea of what can possibly happen in Aang and Katara's first date... Only one thing... Pandemonium. So enjoy your reading :) **

**P.S. Mehself feeds from your reviews :P "Say hi mehself!!", "hi!" ...Okay I've got to stop doing that. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar... if I did, there would be a book 4... I own mehself, though :P**

_Katara,_

_I LOVE YOU, I can't possibly describe with words how happy you make me, without you my life wouldn't have sense any more. _

_ Aang._

The young waterbender smiled fondly as she finished reading this little note which was left along with a beautiful arrangement of flowers someone had left by her night table while she was asleep. Aang had these kind of small details ever since they started being in a relationship, relatively it wasn't too long ago, since their first- technically fourth kiss in Ba Sing Se was a week from this very moment, but that certainly wouldn't prevent Katara from being immediately melted by Aang's little displays of love. Katara was happier than ever-if that was still even possible; the war was over and the world rose anew, her family was reunited and she was girlfriend to the most amazingly perfect guy in the world. Nothing could be better. She snapped out of her trance, and quickly prepared for the day. Although these last few days she had been close by Aang's side as if stuck with glue to him, every second she was away from him she couldn't help but miss him. After done, she hurried up to meet the rest of her friends for breakfast.

--

The gaang had decided to take a vacation in Ba Sing Se before starting to help Aang restore balance to the world. The best thing to do was to first settle themselves before settling anything else. They had been occupying a house provided by the temporal government in Ba Sing Se; it was one of the most expensive and luxurious houses around the upper ring, and it was considerably darn close to the Earth King's palace. The Avatar found himself uncomfortable with such unnecessary attention, but it pleased him to see how much his friends were enjoying it. Finally, the young heroes had time to be rest and enjoy themselves as what they really are- teenagers.

"Snoozles! You're taking all the good stuff!" Toph complained at Sokka's never ending hunger.

"Gud! Am hungy!!" He babbled with his mouth full making every attempt of communication vane.

"Pff!" Toph muffled a sight of inconformity.

Suki laughed at her boyfriend's slight dullness, and Toph at Sokka's expression because of this, "GUD!!AM HUNGY!!" , Zuko just rolled his eyes and moved his head from side to side in defeat,

"Are they like this ALWAYS?" Mai asked with her signature monotonous voice, but nevertheless making a particular emphasis in her last word,

"Oh, you have no idea…" Zuko said bored, knowing the drill among the other three, Mai raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Sokka started complaining as soon as he had swallowed the big chunk of food he held in his mouth, "WHAT? I AM HUNGRY!" He justified himself to Suki and Toph, "Besides, there is plenty more from where that food came from!" Sokka said contently rubbing his by now full belly,

"I don't know about that, Sokka; I really think we shouldn't take advantage of people's hospitality" Aang replied, who until this moment had kept quiet. 

"Hey, it's not us… It's not like we're making them giving us a bunch of free stuff, plus you just _don't_ reject free stuff!" Sokka said mockingly as if he was hurt for what Aang said,

"I'm just saying we shouldn't abuse of this."Aang said concerned,

"Relax, twinkletoes" Toph said carefree as she punched Aang's right arm,

"Ouch!",

"Can't you just enjoy the love?" said Toph smirking referring to the citizens' gifts, but the blind earthbender's phrase caused Aang to blush lightly as it reminded him of a certain girl.

"Yeah… right… enjoy the… um… love" He said scratching the back of his neck grinning goofily.

"Smoochy, smoochy…" Sokka teased him, not even remembering the fact that he was talking about his own sister.

"Sokka, stop teasing him!" Katara scolded her brother as she entered the room. Aang felt useless for he still needed Katara's help to make Sokka stop bugging him '_I guess some things just never change.' _Aang thought,

"Good morning, Katara" Aang said irradiating happiness standing up to peck her on the cheek.

"Hey, Aang" She said attempting vainly to hide the blush in her face. Everyone stared at them expectantly with a small grin drown in their faces; Katara lowered her head fluttered "So… am… What are you guys up to today?" She said trying to sound unaffected, Aang just giggled sweetly at Katara's nervousness and as they sat snaked his arm around her waist, Zuko smiled at both of them with a gotcha!-look,

"Actually, nothin'" Sokka said shrugging his shoulders,

"What about you Zuko?" Aang asked somehow interested in the young Firelord's daily affairs.

"I got nothing" He said simply,

"Well, I don't know about you guys but Mai, Toph, and I are going to a spa near the business center" Suki said smiling.

After spitting the tea he was drinking, Zuko stared shocked at Mai "_You _are going to a _spa_?", Mai looked unmoved,

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Mai said without showing any expression at all. She had to admit it, the picture was rather odd for both Zuko and Sokka; a few months ago this would mean another potential war between the girls, but now their differences and rivalries seemed to have been gone.

"Wait, you mentioned _me_" Toph said crossing her arms in front of her chest, "There is _NO_ way you two are going to make me go in there again" Toph announced,

"Oh, come on Toph, it's going to be fun!" Suki said as she and Mai stood up, "Ugh… fine!" Toph said sickened by the girl's optimism "But if one of those weird ladies touch my feet again, I tell ya; blood will be spilled" Toph said fisting her hand in the air, Suki laughed openly while Mai only smirked,

"Hey Katara, care for joining us in our girls' day out?" Suki asked friendly to the water tribe girl,

"Sure!" Katara said rapidly standing to her feet leaving Aang's soft grip,

"But… wait… I wanted to ask you something…" he muttered disappointed as the beautiful girl closed the door behind them. Aang sighted and let down his bald head, but then raised it up with a determined yet slightly hesitant look. He quickly opened the door and chased for Katara.

"Katara wait!" He said running helped by his brother element, the girls who were already deep into an interesting talk were rather bothered by the interruption "KATARA!!" Aang shouted, the girls who were already crossing one of the close upper ring bridges turned around surprised by the young monk, "Katara…." He said catching up with the girls,

"What is it, Aang?" She replied smoothly. Aang found intoxicatingly wonderful the way Katara always answered in such a soothing tone to him, almost as if she was whispering, but he mentally slapped himself; this wasn't time to daydream over Katara, he had a more important thing to ask, something that he had wanted to do for a long time now. "Em…" He said stopping still nervous to the bone and struggling to not make to noticeable his shaky legs. "I… I wanted to ask you something" regardless of the big effort Aang had to make to gather all this courage and stand in front of his girlfriend to ask such an easy question, his concentration was cruelly slaughtered by Toph,

"What? You want to join us too?" she mocked him raising an eyebrow

"TOPH!" he exclaimed agitated and rather irritated by Toph's constant bugging and reminding of that awful play he wish had never seen back at Ember Island,

"I wanted to ask Katara something." He said trying to ignore Toph's crude comment.

"Right, I'm listening." Katara said holding Aang's hand.

Aang looked at her and then back at the girls, _'Aang, NO… no way you're asking this in front of all of THEM, especially Toph! Oh, boy… I'm done for; I never thought there would be anything harder than fighting Ozai… I guess I was wrong.'_ "In private?" He asked holding that look Katara found so breathtaking, "Please?",

"I'll be right back, guys." Katara said to the others as Aang and she walked back towards the house, but not going in. "So… what's all this mystery about, mister Avatar?" She said amused,

"Em…well, you see…" Aang said staring at his feet and playing with his fingers,

"Aang…" Katara said cupping the boy's chin and raising it to lock her gaze with his, she smiled lovingly at him "You know, I never got to thank you for the flowers… or the poems… or anything else for that matter" The waterbender said leaning towards the air nomad placing a soft sweet kiss in his silky lips. Aang smiled as she kissed him; he just loved the way Katara seized any opportunity at all lately to kiss him. He got grip of her waist pulling Katara closer to him and at the same time deepening the kiss. She snaked her arms around Aang's neck making sure to savor every moment, every second, every feeling of that amazing kiss. Katara felt her hear explode in affection for the boy she held in her arms, how in her sane mind could she have hided so many feelings for such an amount of time? Surely if she had kept them just another moment; she would've gone crazy. They pulled apart gradually gasping slightly for a breath,

"You're welcome, anytime" Aang said giggling in bliss as his lips brushed hers for they were still just inches from each other,

"Now, what was that you wanted to ask me?" Katara softly whispered as their foreheads met

"You know what day is it?" Aang asked playfully

"Saturday?" Katara asked peevishly, Aang giggled,

"But I mean what happened on Saturday…" he continued, "I'll give you a hint" he said placing a quick kiss on the girl's soft lips "Is this the right time?",

"I haven't forgot, you silly" Katara said smiling sweetly staring at Aang's cloudy grey eyes,

"It has been a week…" Aang sighted

"I know! Can you believe it?" Katara smiled, "I still feel like it has been just hours ever since when we were at Iroh's tea shop",

"Yeah… Time runs like water, huh?" Aang replied sharply at his former sifu

"…And feels like air" she continued, both giggled blushing for such anologies. Aang stared at her wishing time just stopped there; in the most perfect situation. Just him and her, no other thing in the world mattered to the Avatar in that very moment but capturing the view of the most stunning woman he had ever been in the presence of.

"Anyway… I think we ought to celebrate that, don't you think?" He continued still with his gaze locked on those blue jewels of hers.

"How?" She asked genuinely without the slightest hint.

In a moment of sudden braveness and making the most of the moment Aang dared to ask baldly "Katara, would you like to go on a date with me?"

The girl opened her eyes in surprise and astonishment "A date?" Katara asked exited, "Oh my goodness! Aang, of course; I'd love to!" She exclaimed now letting go of her boyfriend and giggling slightly,

"You would?" Aang asked still processing the information,

"Why wouldn't I? You're my boyfriend, aren't you?" she stated, "Oh, Aang!" She said smiling truthfully and giving him the most heart-swelling hug she had ever given to him, Aang sighted in relief.

"Good" He said hugging her and closing his eyes as he let her sweet scent invade his perception, he started running his fingers through the soft bundles of chocolate brown hair of Katara,

"Thank you, Aang" Katara said after breaking a short silence in which they just enjoyed quietly the privilege of holding each other uniting their heartbeats as a sole one. "For what?" Aang replied a little confused,

"For sharing with me the most unbelievable perfect week of my life, I love you." She said heartedly,

"You know I love you too, right? More than anything in the world." Aang said pronouncing the words as if they were sugar,

"Yes, I know" Katara said lovingly as she caressed the back of Aang's head following the sky-blue arrow's trace. She could already hear Toph's complains and hurrying yells addressed to her,

"COME ON SUGARQUEEN! YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH AANG LATER!" Toph yelled mighty lunged, the couple broke apart and laughed amused,

"THANKS FOR LETTING THE WHOLE EARTH KINGDOM KNOW, TOPH!" Aang replied eased

"NO PROB!" She smirked,

"Okay, so what about tonight at eight?" Aang asked Katara settling the schedule down,

"Sounds perfect, see you at eight then" Katara said pecking him on the cheek, "Gotta go now, the girls are pretty impatient" Katara smiled as she started walking again towards the bridge,

"Have fun!" Aang said waving her good-bye,

"I will" She waved him back, and with that the girls were on their way to the spa.

Aang walked towards the house smiling proudly to himself, "And the Avatar scores!" He said mischievous, "Whoa, I'll have my first date with Katara…" Aang said finding the subject worthy of admiration, when he suddenly stopped short of floor to stand on, "Oh no, MY FIRST DATE WITH KATARA!" If he had hair, he'd been ripping it off his head; indeed he had invited Katara on a date that night, on a date that wasn't even there yet.

**A/N: Okay I felt kinda weird writing Aang and Katara as an actual couple now, so I apologize for any lack of sentiment; and yea .. this chapter was too much of a lead-in... sorry for that too, I'll promise to make it up to you guys, though... so keep tuned for upcoming messy kataang fluffy goodness :P**

**NOW! DO IT!!**

**PUSH IT... COME ON.. **

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA PUSH IT!!**

**YEAH RIGHT THERE... THE SHINY LAVENDER ONE...**

**YEAH WITH THE GO! SIGN ON IT **

**U GOT IT (3 NOW PUSH IT!! ..**

**(:**


	2. Advice

**A/N: Okay, after a millennium here's my second chapter-- don't ask why I didn't upload before... . My parents are evil... shivers Not only they took my precious pc away on Kataang week and left me isolated from civilization, but I couldn't keep writing the chapter, I was like NoOoOo tears hair So my lack of time at the laptop in the end made this thing lose consistence- and sense for that matter, but whatever. Here it is and I hope you like it, personally it's not one of my favorites but oh well, I'll have to top it with the following and probably last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2: Advice**

Right after Aang had fully assumed that he had a date with Katara another thought hit him hard on his head; he had no clue on how to plan a date.

"What am I going to do?!" He exclaimed to Momo who recently had perched on his master's shoulder as Aang rubbed his face recalling the longing days of nervousness that came before a so called invasion. "Momo, I am done for!" Aang stated to the little flying lemur.

Chirping noises and Momo tilting his head was the only response the anxious air nomad got. "I know, but I really wanted it to be special…" Aang said as more chirping sounds came from the lemur, "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! IT'S OUR FIRST DATE!" Aang exclaimed to what seemed to be an obscene remark from the little animal, Aang quickly ot grip of himself noticing some people passing by staring at him strangely.

"Ugh… Sorry for that, he does understand… really!!" Aang justified to the people, but this only made them walk faster,

"The war really affected that child" Aang heard a fat cranky woman said as she hurried her kids

"Look mom, it's the Avatar!" The younger one said,

"Don't talk to him, Ging, that poor kid has gone crazy!" Aang looked troubled as the little passing child waved at him.

Momo chirped again, "I know, Momo; I'm going to need some real help." He said entering the house to reveal a really content Zuko- Aang dared to say almost happy, and a really pissed Sokka; this only could mean Sokka had challenged Zuko on Pai Sho for the hundredth time in a week.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Sokka yelled obviously frustrated, Zuko chuckled,

"What's the matter? Such a great strategist like you shouldn't have any problem beating a… what was what you called me? Oh yeah, A ROASTED LEECHY NUT BRAIN!" Zuko burst on his last phrase.

"But… but… YOU CHEATED!!" Sokka complained,

"I'm better at Pai Sho, deal with it." Zuko said simply enjoying each millimeter of Sokka's expression of agony in his face.

"Hey guys…" Aang greeted the other two with a downcast tone.

"Well, but if it isn't lover boy," Sokka said apprehensively instantaneously forgetting his defeat at the Pai Sho match.

"I'm not in the mood, Sokka." Aang said casting his hand as if scaring away a bug,

"Well, you're certainly in the mood to kiss _my sister_. Don't think I didn't hear Toph yelling!" Sokka said scolding the young Avatar,

"Pff! Please" Zuko intervened, "As if _you _don't do the same with Suki" the Firelord backed up Aang.

"Not in public, for that matter!"The water tribe warrior backfired. The Avatar just plopped himself in a cushion nearby the table in which Zuko and Sokka had been playing.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked roughly, "Did Katara break up with you already?" he continued trying to loosen Aang up a little, but it had the wrong effect on the airbender, for he just looked at him with an I-hope-you-die look, yet he regained his composure and sighted,

"Ugh… No she hasn't… yet." He finally replied,

"What do you mean not yet?" Sokka said somehow interested, but at the same time concerned.

"I… kinda… sorta… invited Katara to a date?" Aang said in an expectant questioning tone; as if waiting for Sokka to tell him that it was all right for him to have asked Katara on a date. He knew it was silly for him to still wait on Sokka's approval regarding being Katara's boyfriend, but there was something that made the socializing with Sokka unnerving lately.

"Well…" Aang said fighting the never ending blush vainly as he scratched the back of his neck, "Ugh…" He sighted letting his shoulders down "I thought it would be a good idea going on a date with her, I asked and she said yes." Aang said with a tone that implied a worldwide catastrophe,

"And what's the matter?" Zuko said quite dully "She said yes, didn't she? Why are you acting like this?" he continued crossing his arms having absolutely no hint- or tact for that matter, about what Aang felt upset about,

"Well that's exactly the issue!" Aang said putting his arms in the air alarmingly, "She said yes, Zuko! I have NO idea on how to… well… go on a date with someone!" the monk said ashamed of his still present innocence and inexperience. Aang looked from Zuko to Sokka, kind of annoyed by their looks; which far from concern or comradeship looked like amuse and humor, Zuko chuckled almost laughing not able to believe the recently initiated teen, while Sokka on the other hand burst completely and immediately into a roaring laughter.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Aang said annoyed and kind of hurt by his friends' behavior,

"Wait up, Aang" Zuko rapidly said assuming his seriousness back again, "We didn't mean to laugh at you it's just that…" he cut off making an over human effort to suppress the need to laugh- he still had a reputation to care of. "Well, you've got to admit it's kind of funny… that you don't know… well..." Zuko really tried his best choosing the words to not give the wrong message to the sensible air nomad, since talking has never been his strongest; much less referring to such compromising topics. Despise of this, Sokka interrupted still rather amused,

"That you don't even know how to be your own girlfriend's boyfriend!" Sokka managed to word out in between gasps for air due to his unstopping laughing, Zuko looked darkly at him, and then back to his younger-brother-like friend.

"It's a good thing you find it funny, Sokka" Zuko said drawing a mischievous smile in his face, "Funny? Hilarious is more like it!" the water tribe warrior continued, "Because we're going to help Aang planning his date with _your_ sister" the firebender finished crossing his arms waiting to see the reaction in the swordsman.

"What?" Sokka answered turning down his laughter,

"As you heard it.", "You want _me_ to help _him_ to plan a date with _my baby sister_?" Sokka said outraged

"Yep." Zuko said. Sokka looked at Aang, whom fondly wished in that moment Zuko had shut up. Sokka took a good deep breath and raised his index finger preparing to lecture Aang on some serious business about dating Katara, Aang on the other hand prepared for it showing the lingering anxiousness in his expressive eyes,

"Okay" Sokka simply said with eagerness in his tone, Aang relaxed his face,

"You will?" he asked curiously raising his eyebrows in awe.

"Hey, it's not like I've minded you guys being all fluffy around each other ever since we met you. I'm cool with it," The swordsman stated, "I just like teasing you." He continued attempting to maintain his manliness,

Aang chuckled "Thanks, Sokka",

"Yeah, besides you're more trustworthy than any of the other guys Katara has ever laid her eyes on."

Aang smiled proudly at his friend's statement, but then faded away rapidly, "Wait… what other guys?" Aang said revealing a little hint of protective jealousy towards the waterbender.

"Never mind." Sokka said scaring away Aang's worry. "Whatever," Zuko said drily; efficiently hiding his inner contentment for the picture before him.

"So, when's your date with Katara?" Zuko said,

"This afternoon." Aang said simply,

"WHAT? This afternoon? Aang you don't invite your girlfriend on a date the same day you ask her!" Sokka said slapping his forehead in frustration,

"I'm sorry! It's just that I wasn't really thinking on what I was saying while I was talking to her!" Aang said apologetically

"Well we better hurry up before she comes back with the rest of the girls." said Zuko,

"Knowing Katara, she'll sleep there!" Sokka said mockingly, Aang looked at Sokka unable to argue, for it was true; last time Toph and she went to that place they spent their whole day there.

"You have any ideas on what you want to do? I mean you must have something figured out by now, right?" Zuko said ignoring his water tribe friend unnecessary remarks.

"I guess… I… no… well…um… go… out… for dinner?" Aang said completely ignorant to the right procedures of courting.

Both Zuko and Sokka looked at the young boy shocked, "And you call me roasted leechy nut brain." Zuko told Sokka simply unable to believe so much clumsiness in one guy. "So what do you want to do?" Zuko said. Aang took a few moments to think about it, he frowned in concentration,

"I don't know" Aang finally stated, with this he managed to make both Sokka and Zuko slap their foreheads, "What? You guys are supposed to be the know-it-alls about this kind of stuff!" Aang said raising his arms complaining,

"You're right" said Zuko standing up secretly proud of being Aang's role model.

"You need experienced advice" Sokka said forgetting any meaning he knew for the word modesty,

"Where are we going?" Aang said,

"We'll show you how a real date is done" Zuko said irritated by Sokka's ego, Aang raised an eyebrow curiously glaring from Zuko to Sokka,

"What? You're going to perform one for me?" Sokka and Zuko stared at the thirteen-year-old with disgust, jar opened.

"NO!" Zuko said on the verge of his short temper, "We're going for a visit." Zuko said.

The girls were laughing as Toph for the second time had managed to scare the heck out of the lady in the mud baths making her face monster-like with the coating of mud.

--

"Ha ha, oh man… I never get tired of that!" Toph said grinning deviously "I wish I could see her face!"

"It's not as funny as when you threw that poor girl for scrubbing your feet, though." Suki complimented her,

"That was just playing rude, Toph." Katara told her feeling sorry for the girl who got earthbent out of the building.

"Hey, I warned you guys, and the women there, _no one touches my feet._ But no…. ignore the blind girl…" She said harshly. All of them laughed with Toph, Katara, nevertheless seem a little too distracted and it didn't take too long for Toph to notice. "Say, sugar queen… what's up with you?" Toph said straightforwardly.

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality,

"Yeah, Toph's right; you seem a little out today Katara, are you feeling okay?" Suki seconded her blind friend,

"She's alright." Mai said sighting nonplussed, "She's just thinking about the Avatar…again" she said feeling she was pointing out the obvious. Mai's naked statement made Katara blush instantaneously,

"What? No, pff… I wasn't thinking of Aang!" she denied in a high pitched voice trying her hardest in convincing her friends, Mai raised an eyebrow smirking smartly.

"Right…"

"I can tell you're lying!" Toph said in a chant-like tone.

"Ugh! You girls are…" Katara said loosing it,

Suki smiled "Relax, Katara; It's okay."Suki told her, "As matter of fact… you never told us why Aang called you back to talk…on private" Suki said grinned slightly as the other two showed interest in the freshly planted subject. Katara didn't know whether it was a good idea or not to share the ups and downs of her relationship with Aang with the girls, but on the other hand if she didn't; she'd basically keep everything to herself, plus she had never had the opportunity to gossip, for Toph wasn't the girly kind of girl. _'Girls never stop being girls, do we?'_ Katara thought deciding it was okay to tell them about the date that awaited her at night, after all those girls _are_ her friends.

Suki, Mai, and Toph-not literally, though, stared at her waiting for her friend to spit it out, the feeling of gossip at bay,

"Alright" Katara said unable to hold it any longer. "He invited me on a date tonight!" Katara informed happily

"Ow… that's so sweet!" Suki exclaimed, as Mai looked at Toph untouched by the other two's squeeing and giggling, as the earthbender stared in the fire nation girl's direction with a little disgust. Toph knew what this was all about, she had heard it herself, but now that she discovered that Suki was just as sugary as her sister resembling friend, she wished Suki hadn't brought the subject about. Mai however, understood Katara's position, after all even her knows what it is to be on your first date with the guy you've been secretly crushing on for so many years, but that wasn't an excuse for her to show 

her emotion publicly- at least for Mai, her most heartedly laughs, blushes and kind words were reserved for the young Fire Lord solely. She still wasn't used to be that open, for she refused to get on Ty Lee's level of exaggerated joy while her time with Azula.

"Katara, you must be so exited!" Suki said,

"Actually, nervous more than anything else." Katara said smiling awkwardly,

"But why? I mean, Aang is a nice kid, plus you both have been waiting for this, haven't you?" reassured Suki,

"Yep, twinkletoes finally got the pants to ask her on a date, actually… to make sugar queen his girlfriend." Toph said smirking proud of her student's bravery, she had taught him well.

"Well, yeah but I mean, a first date is a first date and I can't help but being clumsy around him! I like him a little too much, what if I screw things up? Or if I don't know how to react? What if something goes wrong?" Katara kept on playing vivaciously with her fingers in an attempt to find an outlet to her stress, Mai yawned,

"Katara, everything will go alright." She stated Katara looked at Mai, who had a firm look; this brought a little more confidence for Katara.

"But…" She was preparing to argue,

"Sugar queen; relax! We're talking about Aang, you guys literally drool for each other; you've got nothing to worry about!" Toph said pulling Katara's feet back on the ground rather rudely,

"I guess you're right, but I want to cause a good impression on Aang, I mean as a girlfriend." Katara said,

"Well, you happen to be on your luck, Katara." Suki said as a marvelous idea popped on her head, "I don't follow." Katara said frowning confused,

"Well, _are_ on a spa! Where better to get ready for your date than here?" Suki said eagerly, "Come on, we're going to make Aang go crazy about you." She spoke up,

"Even more?" Mai remarked, Toph grinned at the pale girl,

"You know Mai, to be a recently-turned-to-the-good-side-girl, you're not that bad." The earthbender complimented Mai punching her left arm,

"Ouch! Why'd you punch me?" She said angrily,

"'Cause I like you!" Toph explained smirking; Mai raised an eyebrow losing the thread of how to understand the Bei Fong girl- if that's how she shows affection, she felt sorry for the poor guy who is to become her boyfriend.

--

"Sorry… excuse me… OUCH! Watch it!" Zuko kept repeating getting sick of the same words as the three teenagers tried to make it in one piece through a crowded Ba Sing Se street .

"Zuko?" Aang shouted, "Sokka? Where are you?!" He'd lost their trace for the fifth time in the same street, this were the times when Aang wished being older already so he could get rid of his seemingly permanent short height _'When am I going to grow up! I hate being short!'_ Aang thought as he made apologizing gestures for having stepped on an old man's foot.

"There you are!" Zuko said catching Aang out of ward as he pulled him by the collar. The airbender made a muffled sound and gasped for air, then coughed

"Where were you?" Aang asked Zuko apprehensively,

"Looking for you" He spat, "And where's Sokka?" the bald kid asked as he noticed his missing friend. "Looking for us." He explained, as if on cue; from a bunch of people, Sokka got out struggling for air.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Sokka exclaimed "I almost got squashed back there looking for you guys!"

"We're almost there," Zuko said gladly now looking for a specific place, narrowing his sight and standing on his tip toes, the firebender found what he looked for, "There it is!" Zuko signaled with his index finger, "Kyoshi's Hall".

Eventually the guys managed to get out of the crowd and made it into Kyoshi's Hall,

"What is this place?" Aang asked curiously raising his head to admire the building's great height, "This is one of the best restaurants around here." Zuko said proud of having learned so well Ba Sing Se's grounds during his residence there.

"Whoa…" Aang gasped in awe.

"It looks…shiny" Sokka added not really impressed- if he wanted to see shiny stuff; he'd go to the North Pole.

"Let's go in." suggested Zuko. If the outside view was worth staring at, the inside was just amazing, Aang decided, for it was one of the most astonishingly decorated places he had ever seen, _'It's almost as beautiful as the air temples'_ He thought to himself, "If anything, this will do; hopefully." Zuko added handy.

"I must admit, you've really have proven yourself this time, Zuko." Sokka said admiring the wondrous place regretting he ever qualified this place as boring. Its walls were hundreds of feet tall, and 

the candelabrums in the ceiling emitted a beautiful golden glow that made the paintings of Kyoshi and the Earth Kingdom outstand even in daylight, huge windows with silk curtains, and a soft music was played which really gave a feeling of romanticism to the environment. It _was_ a beautiful place; and after all, Katara deserves nothing better than the best, Aang decided, though something didn't feel exactly quite right, something about this place gave him a slight intuition that this wasn't what he needed for Katara's date, it might be the best restaurant in Ba Sing Se, but it was too flashy for him.

"I don't know about it, Zuko…" Aang said slightly lingering,

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko bluntly,

"Well, it is a great place and everything; and I'm absolutely sure Katara'd love this, but don't you think it calls too much attention? I mean, I expected something a little more private; like just-the-two-of-us kind of thing." Aang explained apologetically.

"What, are you crazy? Girls _love_ this kind of stuff, Aang!" Sokka chimed in,

"Yeah but…"

"You don't know a thing about ladies," Sokka complained, "Katara will totally fall for this! I know my sister well enough."

"Isn't it too expensive?" Aang asked somehow concerned to keep his humble monk reputation intact.

"Who cares?" Sokka said, "You're the Avatar! You get to have all these kind of stuff free!"

"I don't think…" Aang prepared to comment back only to be interrupted by Zuko,

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure that people around here would love to make you this one favor, plus it's just for a night- once in a while it's no harm." Zuko said,

"If you say so" said Aang shrugging his shoulders still not quite convinced.

"I can't believe Katara fell for such a cheap guy…" The firelord said rolling his eyes "Let's go and make the reservation, I have other places you might find interesting."

"Hem hem…" Sokka cleared his throat to call the manager's attention, which seem to be enjoying a nice midday nap.

"Ah! What, no… who, where?" The manager waked alarmed, "Who dares to…" About to complain he stopped realizing who these trio of teenagers were. "Avatar Aang..." He said wide open eyed, then turned to the other two, "Fire Lord Zuko, Sokka of the Water Tribe… it's such an honor to have you here in my humble restaurant." He said bowing with respect, _'Humble? The richest people in Ba Sing Se come and eat here… that's humble…'_ Aang thought to himself; still, grateful to the man's cordiality. "What can I do for you, young men?" The manager said eagerly,

"Well… we- I mean, he wanted to make a reservation for tonight." Said Zuko nudging Aang encouraging the young _man_- as the manager referred to him, who blushed in crimson quickly.

"Oh…I see, it is a 'special occasion' " The manager said blinking an eye towards Aang smiling in a friendly way, Aang only looked to his feet and replied smiling shyly "It is my honor to have you as a guest, Avatar Aang. I won't charge any costs as my way to thank you for the end of war" the middle aged man said opening his big costumer record.

"Wait, you don't have to do that, I'll pay." Aang said nobly, Sokka whispered to him

"Aang, what are you doing?! You can't pay any of the things in the menu! Not even water!"

"I don't care, I'll pay somehow; I _told_ you, Sokka; I don't like taking advantage of my label as the Avatar! It just doesn't seem right to me!"

"Ugh… you know what, suit yourself…" Sokka said bored of Aang's persistent stubbornness. Aang did want to bring Katara here for their date; but he wouldn't let another citizen give him special treatment just because he had fulfilled his destiny.

"No, sir." Aang said, "Thank you, but really; I'd feel better if I pay." Despise of how much Aang tried to stay humble and simple, the situation would always turn back against him,

"Oh, no; Aang- sir. I won't permit that; it would be dishonorable of me, the Earth Kingdom owes you its wellbeing, the least I can do is to offer my services free of charge.",

"But…" Aang argued,

"Not another word, I beg you. Don't you worry Master Aang, I'll make sure your companion and you have the best table in the whole restaurant." He said grinning a little untrustworthy for Aang's taste,

"Okay, sir." Aang finally had to agree, the man insisted so much that it would have been pretty rude from Aang to still drop his offer,

"Please, call me Jun Li" He said to the guys as he booked '_Avatar Aang_' for 8.30. The guys thanked Jun Li and were off on their way. _'For an Avatar who just defeated the evilest firebender in the world, I really lack authority.'_ Aang thought being a little annoyed for his word wasn't taken too seriously lately; it was his date after all. He wondered how Katara was doing in her day with the other girls, since he wasn't having the time of his life, precisely. _'I just want to get through this already, I hope Katara likes it.'_

--

"So that's the whole Unagi story…" Toph said in awe. The girls were now hanging out at the pool where the mud was washed out, "Ha ha… poor Snoozles got his butt kicked by a bunch of girls!" She immediately felt the irritated glance Suki threw her, Toph might be blind, but not stupid. "Okay, okay… sorry… A bunch of 'warriors trained for years in the art of stealth.'" Toph air quoted the Kyoshi warrior; she kept quiet but then inquired, "So you say you made him wear a _dress_?" Toph asked Suki raising an eyebrow in amusement. All the girls laughed.

"Yep," said Suki proudly,

"I gotta say, you really know how to get a handle over Sokka." Toph complimented her

"I think he kept the uniform" Katara said diverted, making an effort to remember whether the garments had survived the multiple chases, attacks, combats, and sieges.

"He did?" Suki said touched by Sokka's well-hidden tenderness.

"I think so. I mean, he lost his boomerang until the very end of our journey, I'm sure he kept it." Katara said

"That's so sweet of him!" said Suki, Mai smiled dimly to herself as she flashbacked to her childhood back at the Fire Lord's Palace, when once Zuko had gave her a little sea shell he had found on a family trip to Ember Island. He said he remembered how much Mai wanted to meet Ember Island, and he figured since she couldn't go with him, he would be sure to pick the prettiest sea shell he could find. Not even Zuko knows this, but she has kept the little ornament ever since.

"Now, look at you; is that a smile?" Katara lightly teased Mai, now this was Mai's turn to be caught off guard _'Gotcha! Awkward, isn't it, Mai? '_ Katara thought pleased.

"No." She said trying vainly to sound monotone, yep she was losing it.

"She's thinking about Zuko… again" Katara quoted her, faking innocence. "I'm just teasing." Mai looked annoyed but kind of amused for this strange feeling of acceptance from the other girls, she liked it.

--

"Can we rest now?" Sokka complained for the thousandth time,

"NO!" Aang and Zuko replied irritated since both of them were also tired of walking.

"Where are we?" Aang asked as they approached to what seemed a stable.

"Well, I don't think you guys would want to travel on foot from place to place in the biggest city in the world!" Zuko said bursting hotheadedly.

"Well, I can always take Appa…" Aang said, Sokka looked at him shaking his head in disapproval, "What?"Aang asked clueless,

"You have no use…" Sokka said,

"You won't need Appa tonight, Aang; we'll ask for a carriage." Zuko explained as they passed by a group of three giggling teenage girls. The guys looked at each other puzzled, and smiled meekly to them. Oh, what a great mistake they had done,

"Hey there," One of them said blocking Aang's way through, "I'm Star." All three girls started following them,

"Em… nice to meet you, Star." Aang replied avoiding, wishing the stable could come faster to them.

"You're the Avatar, aren't you?" Other said as she walked closer to Aang,

"Em…" He blushed, but not at all in the good sense, he was freaked out; the only girls he had ever talked to were Katara, Toph, Suki, and Mai. He knew not one spirit-damned thing about girls!

"Yeah… that's me" He said smiling goofily, and the girls giggled flirty as the third one joined in, all too close to Aang. He desperately glanced with horror to his two friends silently begging for assistance. The warrior and the firebender just shrugged.

"What's your name?" Star asked, Sokka narrowed his eyes in disbelief, for he found this a really stupid question since Ba Sing Se had hung a huge banner at downtown which said '_Thank You Avatar Aang'_ and he was absolutely sure everyone in Ba Sing Se had spotted it at least once.

"Em… Gaan, I mean Aang…" He said shaking his head, these girls made him nervous but he did not feel at all as the kind of nervous he felt with Katara, he felt desperate and caught in a dead end as they stared grabbing his Air Nomad pendant and play with it,

"Sorry, ladies; but I've got things to do," He said dodging and avoiding as a well trained airbending master.

"Wait!" Said one of them, Can we go along with you?" Sokka looked alarmed at Zuko and he returned the glance equally,

"Sorry, girls but it's Avatar confidential stuff…" Sokka intervened,

"And who are you for that matter?" The third one snapped at him

"Oh, come on… don't tell me you don't know who I am…" He said, proudly wearing his ego again,

Zuko whispered at him "Sokka, this is not time for this!" They both noticed the three girls staring at them viciously, "He, he…" Zuko giggled anxious. "Right, gotta go…" He said pulling Sokka with him, "Come on Aang,"

"But wait! We wanted to…" The trio of teenage girls replied

Zuko annoyed and longing to arrive to the carriage stable he lost his temper.

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!" He shouted in frustration. The girls immediately repelled from the monk looked at him pissed, as if he had told them how ugly looking they were. They marched away whispering among themselves, looking back to the guys.

"Those girls were crazy!" Aang said adjusting his pendant, "What were they thinking!" He continued outraged by such vileness displayed,

"Good thing Katara wasn't here." Sokka said amused by the troubled monk. Rapidly Aang turned dying of concern to look at his water tribe friend,

"_Please_, Sokka; don't tell Katara any of this!", "He won't" Zuko said throwing a menacing look to Sokka who was about to take advantage of the situation.

"Welcome, gentlemen; how can I help you?" An old tiny lady asked with big round spectacles which made her tiny black eyes look as big as the moon asked behind the counter standing on her tiptoes to have a good look at the three young men. Sokka studied her thoroughly with an analytical expression on his blue eyes.

"Xeng-Xeng… right?" Zuko said, "Oh no dear, I'm afraid Xeng-Xeng is on a ride right now." The old lady said sweetly. Zuko gave her a messed smile; it resembled him a sweeter and more adorable version of Lo and Ming, Azula's assistants. She walked with little ant-fly steps to get from behind the counter, "What can I do for you, darlings?" She asked again, Aang looked to Zuko raising an eyebrow with a "didn't she ask that already?" look. Zuko shrugged, and noticed the old lady staring at him smiling kindly,

"I want to rent a carriage," Aang said, preventing ahead Sokka; who would probably try to have this too paid with an Avatar immunity credit.

"Oh, let me see what we've got here," She said grinning with her missing teeth grin. She returned to the counter and with a great effort opened a book titled '_Service Rentals',_ she adjusted her glasses and narrowed her sight,

"Alright, when should we book it?" She said grabbing ink and a stick with a crooked black end which Aang assumed was used for writing instead of a brush.

"Tonight at 8.00" Aang said, the lady disposed to write down but then stopped looking disappointed,

"What's the matter?" Zuko said,

"I'm afraid there are no drivers left at that time," She said, Aang felt on the verge of collapsing, he couldn't take Appa! Sokka and Zuko said it themselves; Katara would label him as stingy, before his breakdown though, tried again.

"Isn't there _any_ left?" Aang asked concerned.

"Can't you ask for Xeng-Xeng?" Zuko asked hopefully, the old lady was lightened by the firebender's sharpness and looked on the book; she smiled happily,

"You're on your luck, darlings." She said,

"He's the only available."

"We'll take him." Zuko said letting no other obstacle in his way.

"Name?" The lady asked. The three looked at each other before responding; Sokka and Zuko knew Aang wanted to stay as anonymous as possible, and Firelord Zuko would also be kind of a flashy name, Sokka took the turn now, since he was the 'nobody' in the group, as Toph would sometimes tease him due to his inability to bend.

"Sokka," said the swordsman.

"Address?"

"Upper Ring, in the Xunyi Cao Lu Street." Sokka added. The lady scribbled down the address and inked a period for 8.00,

"All good to go," The old lady said,

"Wait, what about the money?" Sokka asked puzzled,

"Oh, no; you get to pay by the end of your trip, it's the business policy." The woman said,

"But why?" asked Sokka intrigued, forgetting his own 'accept all free stuff' policy.

"We like to call it the guarantee." She said smiling innocently as she leaded the kids to the exit. "Have a good day, darlings." With that she returned to back of the counter.

"Who's Xeng-Xeng, anyway, Zuko?" asked Sokka skeptically, "He's a good man, he owed me a favor." Zuko simply said,

"I told you, I don't want to rely on favors anymore, Zuko!" Aang scolded,

"Relax, take it as a gift from me; besides, he said he would do a favor for me in his honor's name" Zuko explained,

"Why? What did you do?" Sokka asked thrilled by Zuko's dark past, Zuko blinked and looked down a bit hesitant,

"I- I saved his life once." He said rather meekly, now he knew how Aang felt; having people ask your good deeds feels awkward,

"You did?" Aang asked exited,

"Yeah... it wasn't such a big deal, really." Zuko said still looking down scratching his neck,

"From what? An armadillo bear, or your sister?" Sokka said joking, Aang nudged him- Zuko was still a little disturbed by how half of his family end up encaged and banned as crazy people.

"Oh, sorry…" Sokka rapidly apologized,

"It's okay…" He replied, but then filled the quietness' gap with an explanation, "I convinced the Dai Lee to let him keep his business; he owed a lot to them, but I convinced them letting him keep his work was the only way in which he could eventually pay them. The Dai Lee acceded and the old man told me that if I ever needed something I should let him know; of course what kind of favor could a refugee like me use in that moment, especially in Ba Sing Se…" He finished.

"Talk about saving the day." Aang congratulated him, "I should make you my assistant, Zuko." He joked,

"I don't do sidekick…" He said with a small playful smirk. "He said he should honor me in any way… Well, this is the way." Zuko said, as the three guys started walking towards their final stop.

"You had a lot of free time, didn't you?" Sokka inquired, "I mean, how come you know so many places in Ba Sing Se, and we don't?! We practically spent a whole month here!", "I should ask _you_ that, lifeless…" Zuko teased,

"What did you guys do all that time here, anyway?"

"We would have time to explore more around if we wouldn't have been looking for Appa…" Aang remembered Zuko grimly regretting having asked,

"Oh…"

"Anyway; where are we going now? My feet are killing me!" Sokka complained again, Zuko chuckled,

"Somewhere…" Zuko said rolling his eyes,

"Are we there yet?" Asked Sokka resembling Zuko's memory five-year-old annoying Ty Lee.

"You guys will like it, especially you Aang; for what I've heard" The Firelord said drawing a diverted smile on his face, to ease his friends' longing he disposed to explain "It's a ballroom."

"What would _you_ be doing in a ballroom as a refugee, Zuko? You can't even dance!" Sokka joked. Zuko; on the other hand, decided to keep quiet and let Sokka have the benefit of doubt.

"I really am not the complaining type, but crossing Ba Sing Se on foot is exhausting!" Aang said letting a tired sight, luckily; this part of the city wasn't as crowded; in fact it was quite peaceful, considering the large population of this Earth Kingdom city.

"Is it still too far? Because I'm about to open my glider and leave you too walking" Aang protested,

"You two sissy ladies stop whining! See that huge building over there? Yeah, that's it." Zuko replied annoyed pointing out another astonishing large building.

"Seriously, what's with you and big places?" Sokka asked crankily due to his worn out feet. As they approached, a feeling of relief and rest filled their bodies.

"Finally…" Sokka sighted Aang and Zuko looked at each other mocking Sokka.

"But I won't accept any more free stuff, alright?" Aang asked as if saying 'it's not a question, it's an order'.

"You won't need to; I figured you'd like this mainly because it's free. People come here at nights for fun, musicians and everything; and just for the sake of it." Zuko stated "You think you can remember the name? It's getting kind of late",

"Yeah, 'The White Garden', not hard to forget" Aang said optimistically,

"Good, then this is all I can help you with. Picture well the place; you'll have to tell Xeng- Xeng right where it is." Zuko advised,

"Okay," Aang said frowning goofily "Yep, I got it." Zuko rolled his eyes as he helped stand exaggerated Sokka which was impersonating a really lame fake death while he lied on the floor trying to convince his friends he was in pain,

"Come on," Zuko said.

"I really had a good time," Suki admitted,

"Yeah, this is what we had been missing," Katara said in contentment,

"Sure, nothing better than spending a whole day in a spa full to the brim with old women." Mai sarcastically commented, "I somehow pictured this a lot more differently, oh well. A day in the spa is more than enough for a whole lifetime." She continued,

"Welcome to my world, shuriken girl." Toph said. "Seriously you guys, how can you find _that_ relaxing?" Toph said as they walked enjoying the quiet afternoon that reined the street. The sound of peace danced along with the arriving autumn wind.

"All I know is that I want to get to the house quickly, it's getting late; the sun is almost setting already," Katara said worried,

"Yeah…" Toph mocked a concerned voice, "We defenseless pro kick-butt benders- and warriors" Toph added as she made the distinction "Wouldn't want to be attacked by some amateur robber."

Katara looked nonplused, "I meant Aang must be impatient."

"Whatever."Toph said, Suki and Mai smiled to each other for both had insisted that they acted exactly as if they were sisters, although obviously both benders denied this deep down it was true.

--

They were getting nearer to the house walking slowly due to their exhausted feet,

"Aren't those the girls?" Sokka abruptly signaled. He was right, Aang could spot Katara miles away, and it was definitely her; no doubt.

"Oh no," Aang said, "Hurry up!" He said sprinting towards the each time nearer the house; everything had to be perfect that night. Aang abruptly stopped and returned remembering his other two friends were unable to airbend "Come on you guys," Aang said hurrying them up convincing them to run. The girls were closer to the house than they were so they should go through the back door; the guys could already hear their chatting and joking,

"Quick, quick!" Aang said getting through a narrow corridor that led to the backyard followed by the Fire Lord and the water tribe warrior. Sokka opened the door and ran towards the living room, him and Zuko threw themselves into their cushions and arranged the Pai Sho table to make the illusion they had been playing, Aang slapped his forehead for the pieces were arranged in impossible ways,

"Just sit down" Zuko said, just in time the girls opened the door. Faking a big smile and recovering their breath discreetly; Aang, Sokka, and Zuko greeted the girls,

"Hey…" Zuko sighted due to the lack of breath,

"Hey…" Mai answered, immediately she knew he was up to something; she knows this guy ever since they were toddlers- Zuko is up to something, no doubt.

"So, how was your day?" Mai asked quizzically,

"Eh… good." Zuko said,

"Hmm hmm…" Mai said. Mai looked back to her friends looking suspicious holding a smirk of enjoyment. All of the four girls looked outstandingly beautiful today, they sure always are but their make -up made look even prettier. They seated around the floor-leveled Pai Sho table, Katara placing a tiny greeting peck on Aang's cheek.

"What kind of game were you guys playing?" Suki asked puzzled raising an eyebrow as she studied the impossible plays on the board. Zuko and Sokka looked at each other guiltily; getting no answer Suki just smiled assuming it was one more of Sokka's crazy inventions.

"Did you do anything in particular today?" Katara asked the boys, the accomplices looked at each other doubtfully.

"Nah…" Sokka said avoiding. It was noon already, the Sun had set already, as everyone begun minding their own business Katara departed to her room nervously. Aang followed her with his sight; as well with a hint of happy anxiousness as soon as she disappeared he turned to the guys,

"Are you _sure_ this will work?" Aang asked with concern.

"Absolutely." Zuko said,

"Besides" Sokka seconded, "When have we've been wrong?" He grinned. The Avatar's expression went blank, he had lost record of how many screwed crazy plans that pair had done. Asking advice probably wasn't the brightest idea. '_Yep, I'm screwed_.'

**A/N: Tadaa! A pretty long chapter- the longest I've written, but not one of the bests though. I will repeat myself on this, PLEASE COMMENT!! I loved you guys' support on last chapter, keep it up! You know I'll always answer back to any reply. That's it for the chapter, keep tuned to see how this date turns out on the following chapter. :D Peace out. **


	3. A quick note

Hey you guys, just a quick note to let you know I haven't forgot about Pandemonium! Okay? It's just that my freaking school leaves me a whole shitload of homework!! –I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!!- plus volleyball consumes my free time; hopefully I'll have more time to work on the last chapter these upcoming weeks. KEEP TUNED AND THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE! :S (:


	4. The Carriage

**A/N: Okay, this will be long. So first of all, let me apologize to you guys who were actually following my story. Thank you for being interested in my work, it means a lot to me. It's just that school has made me really crappy and lazy. So this is the third part of my neverending -JUST KIDDING! - fanfic. I figured it's too long to be written all in one chapter, so I had to split it in smaller chapters. I really feel like I'm slaking though . I've really been distracted from this project a lot, plus now I'm getting into the twilight community is hard to keep up with everything . Anyway, here it is the third part of Aang and Katara's adventures as they try to make it in one piece in their first date. Enjoy and sorry for the delay. **

**Disclaimer: Yes of course, I DO own avatar and as well I'm a skilled flying penguin... -In case you didn't get it. I. OWN. NOTHING. (:**

* * *

Pandemonium! Pt. 3

The Carriage

_'What's taking so long?! It's been like two hours now, what is she doing there? Oh, no… maybe she changed her mind! Maybe she doesn't want to go on a date with me anymore... MAYBE SHE WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH ME!!!' _These and more thoughts swirled in the young avatar's mind as he furiously played with his fingers trying to prevent himself from a heart attack. Nevertheless, Aang heard someone calling on the door and on the edge of paranoia he stood up shakily to answer it. He could feel how his chakras went out of control abruptly, and how all of his energy bounced all around his body. A tiny smiley man was revealed as the monk slid the door open. Aang looked at him curiously; the man wore a huge pair of spectacles double the thickness of the woman's who they met at the carriage service office. He looked like an inoffensive baby moose lion Aang concluded; as well he concluded this must have been old Xeng-Xeng, the carriage driver.

"Good evening, gentleman." Xeng-Xeng bowed respectfully… at the plant by Aang's side, the airbender raised an eyebrow confused, he gently tapped on the old man's shoulder.

"Um… Sir? Over here." He turned around adjusting his glasses which made his eyes as big as the moon. He smiled contently.

"Good evening, mister." Xeng-Xeng said with a high pitched raspy voice, Aang smiled greeting him.

"Hello, I'm Aang." No response, "I'm Aang" The man kept smiling, "I'm Aang!"

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you." Xeng-Xeng finally responded as he made his way to the carriage and turned on Aang waiting for him attentively. "Shall we go now?" The man said.

"Um…" Aang mumbled hesitantly looking into the house desperately, "Ugh… just a second." He sprinted into the house. _'Oh, no… Katara's not ready yet! Should I go get her?' _He asked himself nervously_ 'No, you idiot! She'll get mad at you!' _Rhetorically he answered. _'But if I don't go and get her, the carriage will probably leave and she'd still get mad at me!! In either way, she'll end up getting mad at me and breaking up with me, and…' _

"Aang?" He heard a feminine voice calling him. Swiftly, he turned around to be astonished by a most beautiful Katara, her hair was down but still fixed in a different way, immediately he could tell that was a new dress what she was wearing, and…was that makeup? Yes it was. As beautiful as Aang thought she looked, Katara was hiding behind the hallway's wall.

"Katara?" He asked sweetly raising an eyebrow, he tried to approach her, but she stepped away. He stopped and smiled, _'He's smiling, probably he thinks I look ridiculous, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Suki, I knew it!'_

"Hey," Aang said coolly "Are you ready? The carriage is here," He continued extending his hand to her. She took a deep breath and took his hand, fully stepping out now and enabling Aang to appreciate the whole picture, "Wow…" he sighed.

"Is it really that bad?" Katara asked nervously.

"You really look beautiful." He said completely in trance, "I mean, not that you didn't look beautiful before… but… um…yeah" Aang finished scratching the back of his neck with his trademark goofy grin.

Katara smiled blushing mumbling an almost inaudible "Thanks" She pecked him on the cheek and both walked outside to the carriage, Aang opened the door and helped Katara up. They were on their way to their VERY FIRST date.

* * *

"Told ya she'd kiss him!" Toph said getting out of the kitchen, where everybody was secretly spying on the couple, "You owe me a silver piece, Sokka!"

"On the very contrary, my good friend." Sokka replied on his Wang Fire voice, "I believe YOU owe me a silver piece, told ya he wouldn't faint!" Suki, Zuko, and Mai shook their heads predicting the never ending argument among the blind earthbender and the warrior that was to come.

"Sokka, remind me something" Mai said, he turned to her puzzled, "What's the point of chaperoning Aang and Katara IN THE HOUSE?"

"Hey, I just wanna make sure nothing happens."

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"You can't possibly be that innocent." Toph said, bringing shocked looks on her, "What? Everybody's thinking it."

* * *

Katara could easily describe this ride with one word: Awkward. Nothing, not a single syllable came out from either of their mouths, this was definitely _not_ how either of them pictured their first date. Aang scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um… so…" He said attempting vainly to start a conversation with Katara. She immediately turned to him with a hopeful look, relieved that one of them actually gave signs of life. But again the silence viciously stole their voices, after a while Katara decided it was her turn.

"Aang?" He turned to face her.

"Yes?" He said blushing _'Aaaagh!! STOP DOING THAT! Really, Aang it's your GIRLFIREND, there is absolutely no need to blush madly now!!!' _Aang thought to himself frustrated, Katara slightly smiled noticing Aang's uneasiness on himself.

"I…forgot." She regretted. Trying again, she gathered her courage "I wanted to thank you." She hesitated, now surprised the young monk replied.

"Why?"

"Well, for all of this," Katara said making a gesture with her hands, Aang incredulously raised an eyebrow, "I mean I've never been treated like this, Aang. And, well…" She explained looking at the airbender's confused look.

"Treated how?" Aang continued. He knew Katara, this is how she leads him before telling him something bad, and that made him a nervous wreck. What if she didn't like how he was treating her lately? What if he did something wrong?

"Like I deserve all of this; like I'm some sort of royalty, and frankly I feel bad." She said reading Aang's anxiety.

"But why?" Aang asked genuinely puzzled, "You…you don't like it?"

"What? No, Aang. Of course not" Aang widened his silver grey eyes in sadness. '_Way smooth, Katara. He got it all wrong!'_ "Aang, I mean I do like it," She assured the Avatar, "But I feel really bad because I feel like I ought to correspond you, and… I… I don't know how…" Her selfish mouth wouldn't let her speak anymore, she ran out of words, instead she energetically ran her fingers through a lock of her long chocolate hair. Aang smiled relieved, projecting an understanding glance towards the girl but chuckled at his girlfriend's look of complete confusion. "What's so funny?" She said a bit irritated,

"Katara, you don't have to give me anything," The monk said scooping a little closer to her, "I wanted to make you a gift because you deserve it." Now the one chuckling was the waterbender.

"It does make me look really cheap, though."

"Who cares?" Aang said confidently, "Don't answer that." He said preventing Katara's argument, she always had an answer for everything and this was the kind of answer that doesn't need an answer.

"I do." The girl said ignoring her boyfriend.

"Well, I don't" He said in a mocking chant-like tone but stop at Katara's obvious uneasiness. Aang scooped a little closer to her. "Katara, how can I make you understand?" He said diverted, "I love you and…" but then he stopped abruptly, very abruptly. Katara of course knew this already but neither of them had really processed it thoroughly. Both blushed and inevitably they locked gazes as if by some charm, the ocean meeting the sky. The waterbender looked down, how in the world did Aang's hand end up over hers? That's love's magic. She looked up again, "Katara…I…" Aang muttered making his words barely audible. _'Is it just me or is Katara getting closer? ...Nope, she is getting closer.'_ Inches between them disappeared slowly to the point they could feel each other's soft breathing, then they leaned for the sweetest, most secret kiss they have ever had, and time stopped right then and there. BUMP! ... Not. Xeng-Xeng apparently ran onto an obstacle, a rather cruel obstacle. Apparently some rock in the way viciously slaughtered their sweet kiss and left them in another quite compromising moment, Katara and Aang- being caught off guard were lying on the floor of the little carriage. Really the only one lying on the floor was Katara since Aang was _on top_ of her and Aang being the young and naïve teenager he is didn't realize this until several seconds later.

"Um… Aang?" Katara said smiling nervously.

"Huh?"

"You're kinda on top of me…"

"Whoa! Katara… I'm so, so sorry!" The Avatar said really embarrassed quickly getting up on his feet helping the waterbender as well. BUMP! Again, another rock, and this time was Katara's time for fun, this time they both landed on the seats. Aang gasped, _'Oh gosh… This would be okay in another circumstance….wait what did I just think?! NO, NO … AAAH!! Stop thinking that way! What is wrong with me?'_

"Oh, my… Aang I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Katara gasped too being a much quicker reactor and before anything else would happen, she seated in her rightful place. Silence reigned again, '_STUPID! Idiot, you moron! Argh, you complete…. Aaaagh! Nice going there, oh mighty Avatar! Can I get even worse?' _Aang scolded himself mentally shouting at himself all the curses the monks taught him to never repeat. "I'm sorry, Aang" Katara apologized cutting him off from his little Aang world.

"Me too, it was an accident." He blushed as he corresponded to the apology. Katara looked down more embarrassed than ever in her whole life. BUMP! Once more the cart bumped causing the pair to jump from their seats, "What is going on out there?" Aang asked now a little intrigued, each of the kids looked out from their windows to found a destroyed street outside, the remnants of the war where there; all kinds of artillery and rubble, destroyed buildings and abandoned houses.

"Oh…" Katara sighted. Of course this was to be expected, the cleaning up hadn't begun yet.

"Whoa, I did left a lot of mess around didn't I?" Aang said a disappointed on himself.

"No Aang" Katara quickly comforted him "This was the White Lotus' fight, yours was way out on the bay. Your fight with Ozai didn't damage anything, well except some trees and soil, but they will grow again." The girl assured him.

"It's like that one time we went to the Southern Air Temple," Aang remembered, but the water tribe girl was oblivious to the events there. "When you gave me that one little tree nut and told me that even the temple was abandoned and that everything was dead, those trees would grow again." Katara smiled fluttered and Aang placed a quick peck on her cheek causing her to giggle a little.

"You're welcome anytime."

"I'm glad." He played along. Finally the carriage stopped and Xeng-Xeng interrupted their conversation.

"We're here!" His hi-pitched raspy voice exclaimed.

"It was about time." Aang smiled, he opened the carriage's door and got down in order to help his girlfriend down too, "Miss Katara," Aang said playfully bowing down. Katara making an effort to not laugh too hard greeted Aang playing along.

"Why, thank you kind sir." She said, before Aang chuckled gladly. They had made it to the restaurant. It hadn't been the smoothest ride, but both were decided to forget about the unpleasant incidents. Start from scratch, NOW the perfect date was beginning.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it... care to ready avatardn-n's christmas wishlist? (:

**EDIT: VOTE ON MY POLL HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CASTING FOR THE LAST AIRBENDER? at /~avatardnn**

**1. reviews...**

**2. reviews...**

**3. reviews...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Yeah, the shiny little button :D CLICK IT! **


	5. Kyoshi's Hall

**A/N: Okaaaaaay, here it is. TATAARARAM *dramatic drum music* the 4th instalment in Aang and Katara's adventures on their first date. I'm actually pretty proud of how this one came out. I've got a couple O.C.'s and they turned out pretty handy, usually I suck at making O.C.'s but this ones are relatively good. --I'll give imaginary cookies to anyone who names them all (3 ...which is really easy, since you can guess ._. but whatever. This is the part where Aang and Katara finally make it to Kyoshi's Hall, the restaurant. So yeah. I put a lot of effort in this chapter and I'd really love some feedback-- as always. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ... No! Okay? I DO NOT OWN AVATAR-- happy now? Bryke do... but they won't share with me! XS **

* * *

Pandemonium! Aang and Katara's First Date

By Avatard n_n

Chapter 4: Kyoshi's Hall

The first thing Aang's sight caught when he got in the restaurant was Jun Li's impatient expression at the lobby.

"Good evening, Master Aang!" Jun Li exclaimed a little too excited as Katara and Aang entered Kyoshi's Hall.

"Hello, Jun Li." Aang said politely, "I'd like to introduce you to Katara, my girlfriend." He said smirking secretly impressed by his boldness. Katara blushed immediately at the word _"girlfriend",_ Aang's girlfriend.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Katara, from the Water Tribe." Jun Li exclaimed bowing down to her. "Now, shall we come in?" Jun Li said leading their way.

_'So THIS is why he looked so nervous.' _Aang thought to himself annoyed. Jun Li had spread the word that he and Katara would be going to the restaurant tonight, and naturally all good wealthy men in the city wanted to be there. "I hope you are not disturbed, the house is quite full today." Jun Li apologized plastically.

"Really?" Aang muttered to himself sarcastically.

"This way." Jun Li leaded them to their table. It was exactly where everyone in the restaurant could see them. It couldn't get more public than that.

"Aang, are you sure there's no other table around?" Katara asked the airbender uncomfortable by the utter exposure.

"I'm afraid yours is the only one available." Jun Li interrupted, not even faking to be sorry. In fact, he looked quite pleased.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked hopeful. _'I knew we shouldn't have come here.' _Aang though.

"Quite certain."

"Oh, well. It can't be that bad." Katara assured Aang at the sight of his unhappy expression. He naturally wanted everything to go perfectly tonight, perfectly AND privately. Katara convinced Aang this was just fine, so he rapidly forgot about his annoyance. Resuming his previous chivalry, Aang pulled a chair for Katara. She blushed, again.

"Thank you." That's all she could say. No smart remarks or elaborated compliments, just utter thankfulness. Aang smiled as he adjusted her seat to the table, then he took his own chair.

"A waiter will come to you shortly." Jun Li promised leaving a pair of menus and then left.

"It's really beautiful, Aang. I love it." Katara said genuinely impressed by the complex architecture.

"I'm glad you do." Aang said in his trance again, admiring Katara. She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Katara asked rising up her insecurity about her looks.

"Huh?" Aang seemed to be distracted from a really deep train of thought.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked him.

"Oh, I was smiling?" Aang replied genuinely unaware of the fact that he actually was. Katara giggled at the familiar déjà vu.

"What's funny?" Aang asked now being him the one going paranoid.

"Don't you remember?" Katara said bemused. "It was just like when I first found you." She remembered him.

"Oh!" The monk exclaimed in enlightment. "It's different, though. Back then I DID know I was smiling." They stared at each other sharing a devious complicity, but their humor was shattered by the arrival of their waiter.

"Wha… what can I… I… get you?" The young man asked them obviously on the verge of hyperventilating. Aang and Katara came to account that they WERE in a restaurant, but somehow they managed to be oblivious to the fact.

"Um… we don't know yet." Aang said trying not to be rude. "Do you mind coming a little later?" The waiter nodded and stumbled his way back to the kitchen. Both teenagers chuckled at the scenario.

"I don't think I'll be able to get used to this." Aang admitted.

"To what?" Katara prompted

"To all this attention! I'm a monk; I was taught to be humble and simple, not a celebrity." Aang complained rather childishly. Katara took his right hand and begun drawing invisible circles on his palm.

"Really? I don't think so. These people are only trying to thank you Aang, I mean you DID end the war after all." Katara argued.

"But it's my duty, my destiny. I don't want to get paid for having fulfilled my destiny." Aang said.

"As you wish, it'll wear off eventually though so you should enjoy it while you can."

"Right, I'm just saying I'm not used to be famous."

"Pff! You're not _that_ famous." Katara said trying to comfort him.

"Oh yeah? Look around." Aang said skeptically, Katara did as she was told. In matter of seconds curious looks from the people around were abruptly dissimulated.

"Not that famous, huh?" Aang grinned.

"Much." Katara added and both started laughing delighted. Aang loved being with Katara, especially in these moments were they would just laugh at anything. Katara was the one person Aang could be just himself with. He had missed being close to her, before the war was over they would be distant towards each other. It was a very strange and saddening feeling. But over this last week, Aang was sure that he had been through the happiest most joyful week of his entire life.

"We should pick something from the menu, the waiter will be back soon." The watertribe girl suggested as her boyfriend nodded in agreement. Aang and Katara searched through the vast listing of exotic dishes, and for Aang's disgust, none of them were suitable for him being a vegetarian.

"So what are you picking?" Katara asked him. She was very nervous and lingering on what she should ask for. She looked at the various meals, and all of them were too expensive. What should she ask for? The million golden pieces question. She didn't want Aang to spend too much money on her, besides it would be beyond the embarrassment she could bear. Probably, asking for whatever Aang would was the best way to go. She knows he's a vegetarian, she won't mind eating a salad tonight. It was all for the sake of preserving integrity.

"Um… I'm not sure." The air nomad said intensely focusing his reading with his still childish eyes. Katara smiled at him, the picture of Aang focusing so fiercely was completely adorable to her sight.

"What are you smiling at?" Aang asked raising an eyebrow intrigued.

"What is there to smile at besides you?" Katara responded as-matter-of-factly causing the young and inexperienced Avatar to blush instantly and noticeably. The little flattering moment was then again interrupted by the waiter who came back to pick the pair's orders, and this time he had a grip of himself.

"What can I get you?" He asked still a little shakily. Aang and Katara looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Um… I'm sorry but would you mind coming back later?" Aang asked scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "We haven't decided what to pick yet." The waiter seemed to comprehend, so he nodded and left. Katara and Aang looked at each other with guilty looks, but their guilt rapidly melted into laughs again.

"We should stop doing that." Katara suggested.

"Yeah, I think so." Aang agreed grinning goofily. They kept on their task of browsing through the menu, but somehow they never quite could read through it. Both of them would be constantly distracted by looking at each other and then sharing small nervous giggling.

"I can't believe this!" An unknown female voice exclaimed from far the kids' table. "It's the Avatar himself! This has to be my luck day." The woman said. Aang and Katara looked at each other with an awkward expression. The woman approached their table rapidly, holding some kind of portable utensil to write on. She was wearing red dark robes, so Aang assumed she was Fire Nation. She also wore a pair of thin glasses with a funny shape, and her suit was a little too big for her. She seemed like a scholar, but not quite. _'Scholars are not that noisy.'_ The young airbender thought.

"Do you know this lady?" Katara whispered to Aang leaning forward to him so the stranger wouldn't hear.

"No." Aang denied truthfully.

"Avatar Aang!" The energetic female exclaimed with a really high pitch, making sure that every attendant to the restaurant was aware that Aang was there. On the other hand, the Avatar sank into his chair drawing his elbow near his face to hide himself.

"And this must be your GIRLFRIEND Katara from the Southern Water Tribe!" The woman exclaimed in just a high a tone.

"Oh, you must tell me everything about your journey, and of course EVERYTHING about this lovely young lady and your relationship!" The woman exclaimed giggling in a very girly way. Aang and Katara looked at each other desperately and embarrassed.

"Tell me, mister Avatar, are you planning to marry your girlfriend soon?" She said as she started scribbling some things down on her notepad.

"MARRY?" Both Aang and Katara exclaimed exalted by the sole word.

"If so, when?" She continued ignoring the rather entertaining reaction of the teenagers. "How are you planning to repopulate the Air Nomads to the world? Does Katara from the Southern Water Tribe have a role in this?"

"ROLE?" Katara proclaimed insulted.

"Are you planning to have a family with her?"

"FAMILY?" The pair cried now obviously overwhelmed by these more than significant questions.

"So, how long have you two been dating? Was the battle against the Fire Lord hard? How do you think this might affect your emotional stability?"

"Whoa there!" Aang halted "Who…who do you think you are?" Aang said stuttering out of anger. "I mean, why are you asking all of these questions?" The monk protested.

"Well, my name is Tse Liang and I am a Fire Nation journalist." She said proud of herself.

"Fire Nation journalist?" Katara trailed her raising an eyebrow, ignorant of this term.

"From the Fire Nation to the world." She said smiling petulantly.

"What is a journalist?" Aang asked, sharing Katara's ignorance.

"I am revolutionizing the communications of the world, young Avatar. In fact I am making you a favor." She said proud of her plan. "I decided to travel the world writing articles about the most current news, sharing precious knowledge to the public. People want to know about popular, and that includes you, Avatar Aang." Tse Liang finished pointing Aang's nose black with her writing brush.

"Popular?"Aang asked still not getting the grip of this woman's mission. He directed his sight towards the little black spot in his nose and attempted to clean it, only making it worse. "Well I don't know how my personal life is relevant to the world." The airbender pointed out.

"Oh don't be silly, boy!" Tse Liang said flicking her hand at him girlishly. "Everybody wants to know about you! You're the news. And I must provide with the information." Aang sighed frustrated.

"Well, what if we don't want to give you the information?" Katara challenged the journalist. "I mean, it's AANG'S personal life after all. Shouldn't you be writing about what's going on with politics or something like that?" The ever strong waterbender claimed.

"Ugh, people don't want to know about some old men's political conversation. They want to know about you kids! All of you, you're so called _gaang_."

"Gaang?" The kids choired at unison.

"Is this how people call us nowadays?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Actually I heard Sokka calling us that once, Katara." Aang corrected her.

"Oh, Sokka! You must also tell me about your brother, young waterbender." Tse Liang said writing down more fiercely her notes.

"Ugh…He'd love to tell you more than a thing, I'm sure." Katara muttered to herself.

"So, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked interrupting Tse Liang's obnoxious questionnaire.

"Oh, I'm out of ink! I'll be right back." Tse said, and then ran to Jun Li's office.

"Huh?" Aang suspired "Oh…sorry, but we haven't picked yet." The monk apologized, and this time the waiter did seem annoyed.

"Not yet?" He protested, "You've been here for about an hour!"

"But is this Tse Liang lady, she won't leave us alone!" Aang told the young employee.

"Oh, so she finally found you, huh?" The waiter said amused.

"What do you mean?"Aang asked.

"She's been pretty much a headache around town. She's been looking for you guys; she's been annoying every single merchant around Ba Sing Se asking for the heroes that ended the war. Of course, nobody would tell where you were since no one dares to invade the Avatar's private life, much less to annoy him. Too bad my boss isn't the noble kind of man, if you know what I mean." The guy confessed to the kids.

"So Jun Li told this lady we'd be here tonight?" Katara asked feeling her blood beginning to boil.

"Yep." The waiter nodded.

"That… old… greedy… ugh!" Katara muttered.

"So, are you guys ready to pick something?" The man asked again.

"I just told you we haven't got time to even read the menu." Aang reminded him, "Besides it's too long, we don't really know what to pick anyways."

"What kind of food do you guys want?" The waiter asked, being a little kinder. After all, it IS the Avatar.

"I'm vegetarian; I don't really eat anything with a dead animal on it." Aang told the guy.

"Really, you're vegetarian?" He asked, "That's unusual."

"Well, that's because there aren't any air nomads left. Most of my people used to be vegetarian; we don't like killing living things." Aang explained the waiter, who seemed interested on Aang's heritage as an air nomad and Aang of course was happy to share his culture.

"Do you have any kind of salads?" Katara asked, joining her boyfriend's conversation with his new friend.

"Oh yeah, it's today's specialty. The ingredients are directly from Gaoling, the Bei Fong family's harvest. It's really good." The waiter recommended. Aang and Katara smiled at each other surprised and pleased by the fact of knowing one of Toph's family's multiple businesses.

"I guess we can have that." Katara said to the waiter, "How'd you like that, Aang?"

"It's perfect." Aang agreed.

"Okay, so two Gaoling styled salads" The waiter scribbled on a little piece of scroll. "And for a drink?"

"Do you have jasmine tea?" Aang asked.

"Sure." The young man assured.

"That's fine for me." Aang said.

"And for you?... Katara, is that right?"The waiter asked the water tribe girl. She smiled pleased at the fact the waiter remembered her name.

"Same as Aang." She said.

"Okay." The waiter said content with his work. "I'll be right back." And with that, the waiter left.

"It would've been much easier if he had helped us earlier." Aang admitted.

"I know; I just hope that journalist doesn't come back." Katara said relieved that their date was finally somehow more peaceful. It seemed that their relationship so far was doomed for utter disrupting and restlessness.

"Ugh, I know! She was really annoying." The young Avatar agreed with his girlfriend.

"I mean, why'd she ask such questions!" The waterbender complained as well. "It was rude."

The waiter came back with the pair's order after a few minutes, and this time he seemed completely comfortable with interacting with the Avatar and his girlfriend. It was his very pleasure to serve him. This thirteen year old kid had risked his young life to save his and thousands more. The least he could do was treat him well.

"There you go, Aang. I hope you guys like it." He said delighted by calling the hero by his name. He had to admit though, calling the Avatar by his name felt weird, but after Aang insisting a hundred times on him calling him 'Aang' instead of 'Avatar', he had to give in. '_I wonder how many people get the right to call him 'Aang' instead of 'Master Avatar''_ The young employee thought to himself. "I hope Jun Li didn't charge you… he's capable of charging his very Avatar."

"No, he didn't."Aang said unhappily. "As much as I insisted, he wouldn't let me."

"The one thing he does right." The waiter said, causing Katara and Aang to chuckle. "Well, I have to go. If there's anything you guys need let me know."

"Okay, thanks." Aang said, "Hey, what's your name by the way?"

"Kuzon." The waiter revealed. Aang dropped his jaw in surprise.

"Kuzon?" Aang asked impressed, he looked at Katara only to see reflected his own shocked expression.

"I know, weird name for an Earth Kingdom fellow, huh? It was my great grandfather's name or something like that." Kuzon said, and left.

"I can't believe it!" Katara said. "He must be your friend Kuzon's great grandson!" She said happily.

"This is so surprisingly cool." Aang shared Katara's awe. "No wonder he looked so familiar."

"I think friendships _do_ transcend lifetimes after all." Katara whispered holding Aang's hand.

"Not only friendships do, but love also does." Aang told the beautiful girl before him as he got lost in that pair of deep oceans of hers. She smiled fluttered, overwhelmed by the possible meanings Aang had implied.

Everything went well after their little incident with the journalist. The food was very good, just as Kuzon had told them. And after a while, people around the restaurant didn't seem to notice Aang and Katara anymore. And Katara, for her part, was utterly delighted by Aang so far. He was a great friend, but he made a far much better boyfriend. He was just as she had thought about the guy of her dreams. Katara felt a little dumb daydreaming over how the perfect man for her turned out to be this little thirteen year old sitting in front of her, though. Embarrassment quickly took property of her cheeks, making her blush and forced to shake the thought away.

"Oh no," Katara muttered

"What?" Aang asked concerned

"Tse Liang is back!" Katara exclaimed panicking as Aang gasped.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, kids. I'm back!" Tse Liang exclaimed making noticeable that she was more than eager to continue her question bombardment. "So, let's continue."

"Listen, I'm not trying to be rude but you really need to get a grip! I won't answer to any of your questions." Aang protested.

"But you two are the world's gossip!"

"Well, the world's gossip's gonna have to bear benefit of doubt!" Katara snapped at her. Kuzon heard the argument from the counter and went in the Avatar's—Aang's aid.

"Tse Liang, Jun Li asked me to fetch you. He's going to give you something." Kuzon lied.

"Oh, I see he finally came to his senses. Excuse me Avatar Aang, I'll be right back." She said with her little annoying petulant tone.

"What are you doing, Kuzon?" Aang asked puzzled.

"I'm getting you guys out of here, she won't leave you alone." Kuzon explained. "C'mon, I'll let you out from the back door. Hurry up, or she'll notice!" Aang and Katara did as they were told, and followed their accomplice to the back door. Once there they thanked Kuzon and left.

"Hey, Kuzon" Aang whispered to his friend once he and Katara were in the street.

"What?" He asked.

"Wanna know something funny?" Aang asked.

"Sure, but you guys don't have time; I can hear Tse Liang calling for you." Kuzon told them alarmed.

"We'll shave her off later." Katara assured.

"I met your great grandfather; he was one of my best friends." Aang said grinning. Kuzon dropped his jaw as Aang and Katara waved him good-bye.

"Whoa…"Kuzon exclaimed to himself. His great grandfather was friends with the Avatar! Kuzon used to hate his name, but now he was proud of it. One of his ascendants had met the Avatar, just like he did. His great grandfather Kuzon was friends with Aang, and he had just helped him. How destiny is a funny thing. He heard Jun Li's barks calling for him, and got into the restaurant again proud of his good deed. He chuckled, "No wonder he seemed so familiar."

"I hope she doesn't follow us." Katara said.

"Don't worry, she won't. It'll be really hard for her to find us. Come on, we have to find Xeng-Xeng; there's another place I want to take you to. It's a surprise" Aang told her, holding her hand.

"Where are we going?"Katara asked interested, but Aang laughed.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

* * *

**a/n: There ya go... kataangy goodness for the soul. Keep tuned for more Pandemonium, now coming to its last chapters... Also go on to my profile /~avatardnn and vote in my poll "How'd you like the casting for the last airbender?" ...I personally hate it, what about you guys? --Okay enough propaganda. Plz review!!! *flees***


	6. Shall We Dance?

**A/N: omeehgosh! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!! Yes, it's finally uploaded for all of those that were waiting for it. I owe you an apollogy, as usual, for the utter and ridiculous delay what can I say... I have a serious problem with procrastinating and a lack of attetion but here it is, nontheless!!! For your delight... or hating... in either way, I decided I should finish it and well yeah... The fifth part in Aang and Katara's first date, what's left of it I wasn't quite pleased with the way this one came out, that was the main reason why it was so delayed... I rewrote it many times, it still wasn't quite right but nehh... that's for you to judge I guess... In my opinion the characters are kinda off character, mainly because the writing was so fragmented.... Oh wells, lesson learned, don't wait too long to update. And yays!!! only one chapter left!!! so keep tuned, more or less, to see how this date ends up.... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY (: Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Must I humilliate myself? ... I do NOT own Avatar... or the logos.... or the characters... or... anything ): *sob*  
**

* * *

Pandemonium! Aang and Katara's First Date

By Avatard n_n

Chapter 5: Shall We Dance?

"Xeng-Xeng?" Aang shouted wishing he could use Appa's whistle to call his chariot driver.

"Xeng-Xeng?!" Katara cried too as both kids walked in the dimly lit streets of Ba Sing Se. "There he is!" She said pointing at a tiny asleep man sitting on the driver's seat of their chariot on the corner of the street. They sighed in relief and ran to meet the old man. He was snoring loudly, and was about to fall off the seat. Aang poked him gently in order to wake him up.

"Wha- when? You'll never catch me!" Xeng-Xeng screamed as he violently shook himself from an imaginary attack. He coughed and recoiled.

"Xeng-Xeng, are you alright?" Katara asked preoccupied. The man seemed like he was dying, but she guessed he must have just swallowed his own drool or something minor of that nature.

"Just fine little girl, just fine." Xeng-Xeng replied looking at Aang. On his side, Aang tried so hard to swallow up his outraged look but it was too obvious, at least that's what he thought since he heard Katara suppressing a laugh.

"I'm over here, Xeng-Xeng." Katara told him gently, carefully breathing so she wouldn't burst up in laughter.

"Oh," Xeng-Xeng sighed while adjusting his dense glasses. "Ah, I see now." Katara smiled meekly and Aang kept trying to hide his poker face. "Are you ready to leave, Master Aang?" The driver asked the young Avatar.

"Yes, we are." Aang said as polite a tone as he could. He opened the door for Katara and helped her up before he got into the chariot as well. He closed the door banging it a little too loud and making the ostrich horses jump a little before departing.

"Oh, come on Aang. You know he didn't mean it." Katara said to Aang scooping a little closer to him.

"I'm not mad, not at all. Why would I get mad? It's silly. I'm not mad." Aang blabbered crossing his arms and pouting like a distressed young child. Katara just giggled, she leaned just about a little closer and pecked him on the cheek.

"I never said you were mad." She pointed out smiling; Aang looked back at her making his utter rage melt into a warm stare.

"But I was mad…" He confessed smirking. Katara shrugged faking ignorance to give Aang the benefit of doubt.

_'Smooth Aang, way smooth. Why would you get upset by something as stupid as that?' _The young avatar thought to himself.

"Never mind that," Katara said gently, "Now if Toph had known, that would've been a whole different story…" She kept on going allowing herself to giggle a little, yet not realizing she was hitting kind of a nerve for Aang. He looked down a little embarrassed letting silence come over again to pay a visit.

"So…um…"Katara stuttered rather uneasily and the question at lodge for her was: what to use as the icebreaker now than she had completely lost her tact whatsoever.

"The journalist." Both whispered choiring in a tone that sounded less than welcoming. They noted she was chasing after them when Aang decided to stare at the back window of the chariot.

"That crazy woman just won't stop, will she?" Aang said lifting an eyebrow as he exchanged worried looks with the girl besides him.

"I'm afraid not." Katara said sighing frustrated. Aang contemplated his girlfriend and looked down; this was not at all what he had planned for his first date with Katara, now she was tired and frustrated because of that freaky Fire Nation woman. He even was sure she was getting tired of him as well. Deceived of himself Aang incorporated himself better on his seat.

"So?" Katara asked with an expression on her face that asked for adventure, "What are we going to do with her?"

"What?" Aang asked distracted.

"You don't expect for me to let that woman to ruin my first date with my boyfriend, do you?" Katara said smirking. Aang's stormy look brightened up in mischief.

"Well, it'll be easy to lose her where we're going." He said to the Water Tribe girl with a devious expression. "As long as you dance with me, of course." Katara smiled flattered and nodded with complicity.

"Just you and me?" She asked recalling cherished memories.

"Just you and me." The monk seconded her remembering too that first dance with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

As odd as it seems, the former awkward scent of their date seemed yet again long gone thanks to those implying looks and complicit smiles the Avatar and this capable Waterbending Master gave each other during all of their trip to the dance hall, which was located on the middle ring of Ba Sing Se.

"Ba Sing Se's Plaza, here we are!" Xeng-Xeng exclaimed as he abruptly stopped the pair of ostrich horses. The sudden stop made the cart bump and of course its passengers quivered. Aang chuckled, getting used to Xeng-Xeng's limited driving ability as he opened the door and jumped down the cart. Promptly he offered his hand to Katara and helped her get down gracefully.

"Thanks Xeng-Xeng." Aang said to his driver, "We'll be back in about two or three hours."

The kids went down to the Dance Hall and were marveled by the colorful panoramic and joyful essence in that place; people were dancing and singing to the tunes played by a group of musicians that were right in the middle of the plaza on a bandstand. The place was full of light; the paper lamps were hanging high above the plaza and filled it with glow. There were shades of colors of all of the four nations; blues, greens, reds, and yellows, decorating the whole place. In some sort of way, this lively place reminded Katara of Aang, it was just like his personality; dynamic, colorful, happy, joyful, full of life. She smiled delighted.

"It's amazing, Aang!" Katara exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I knew you'd like it." He corresponded. Right in that moment the band began playing a tune very familiar to them, somehow the same Fire Nation melody the young airbender had danced with his sifu ended up being played at that plaza. Destiny is sure a funny thing. They immediately looked at each other chuckling as if it was some prank played by the ultimate rule of the spirits.

"Shall we dance?" Aang asked Katara offering his hand.

"Why, it would be a shame not to." Katara said gladly taking the boy's offer. Aang leaded her to the center of the plaza, where they would be covered by the multitude of people there, safe and sound away from Tse Liang. And with no more delay, they danced just as passionately and daring as the first time they danced together. Every move, every step, perfectly coordinated with each other, just as if they could read each other's mind. They smiled as they performed that signature move, where they would be so close they could pause their dancing to share a moment's kiss. As the music finished playing, these two benders – and skilled dancers, finished their performance as well breathing just about a little hard, and locking their eyes reminding each other why is it in first place that they're together dancing tonight. The crowd cheered, Aang and Katara were slowly brought back to the real world and came to realize the people had formed a circle around them to appreciate their dance. They blushed and smiled shyly. Everyone at the plaza clapped and whistled, and that obviously attracted too much attention to them.

"Ugh… we've got to get out of here." Aang said. "Would you like to drink something?"

"Yeah," Katara agreed, "I need to find the ladies' room though. I'll be right back 'kay?" She said disposing to leave.

"Okay." Aang said. The waterbender was just leaving when something made her return.

"Oh and Aang," She said with a flirty look.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You're a great dancer." She confessed as she stole a kiss away from him. She giggled and left, and as for poor Aang, he was left there dumbstruck and melting with no more than his own company and a handful of girls just dying for the Avatar to dance with them.

"Uh oh…"Aang sighed in a premonition of the upcoming disaster.

* * *

Katara got to the ladies' room in a rush and seated on the floor still processing what had happened just minutes ago. She was terrified by how good of a boyfriend Aang turned out to be compared to herself, but that was just a plus to the many other wonderful things about Aang that were already listed. He was being so nice to her, so perfectly nice she was sure it was some dream she'd wake up from any time now. There were several girls there, but somehow mighty lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe came down unnoticed. That didn't matter though; she was closed up in her little bubble where only Aang and herself fitted. But as she processed how the evening had been going so far, Katara began having second thoughts; horrifying second thoughts—what if he ever gets tired of being with _her_?

_'But what if I'm not good enough for him? What if he finds a better, more interesting, and prettier girl? I mean, Aang's the Avatar… I'm just a peasant. How can I put up with that?'_ She thought majorly ignoring the fact that Aang had eyes solely for her. And though this powerful master found these insecurities like the biggest of her problems, she soon got to realize self sub-estimation was the least of her worries. She heard some girls around her age chirping and squealing about "how cute the Avatar is". She looked to the ground and tried to hide her face to hopefully come out of the restroom invisibly.

"Did you see him dancing?" One of them said with a giggly voice. She was a little shorter than Katara, she had light brown hair braided and fixed in a bow. She wore very fine looking robes, all in green shades. Katara assumed she must be a noble's daughter or something like that.

"He looked so hot!" Her friend continued on. She looked like belonging to a noble family as well, though this one girl in particular was taller and somehow clumsier than the previous one.

"I know!" A third girl said, "Too bad he's already taken." She stated sadly.

"What are you talking about?" The first one chirped.

"Everybody knows he's already dating that Water Tribe girl." The third girl said to her friend relieving this spoiled teenager's ignorance.

"Who? The blind one?" She asked.

"No you silly! That would be Toph Bei Fong." The third girl said. "The other one; tall, tan skin, blue pretty eyes… you know; the waterbender!"

"Oh my gosh! You can't be serious, Toph Bei Fong?" The second one asked.

"Yeah. What about her, Lily?" The third asked.

"I met her a long time ago, she was like so weird! When we were little our parents traded stuff with each other for our states. Good thing she ran away with the Avatar, I mean I can totally understand why her parents locked her up. Having a daughter like her would be like so not good for the Bei Fongs' image." The so called 'Lily' girl said. Katara was feeling her temperamental nature taking over her; she balled her hands into fists preparing to rant about how Toph was so much worthy and respectable than them. But the best was yet to come for Katara to hear.

"Well whatever, I mean as long as she's not with the Avatar, I'm okay." The first one said.

"Oh, please Pia, just drop that off. Everyone knows the Avatar is so in love with that water tribe girl… what's her name? Um… Katara, I think." The third one said.

"That water tribe peasant?" Pia laughed, "Please Star, you can't possibly think they're going to last. I mean, he's _the Avatar_; he ought to be with people of his kind you know, not some sad peasant girl he found on the way." Star and Lily laughed at their friends comment.

"That so true, Pia!" Lily said, "Are you like the smartest girl on Ba Sing Se, or what?"

At this point Katara just wanted to kill whatever crossed her way.

_'I'll go with the "or what". Who do those girls think they are, anyway?'_ Katara thought indignant as she carefully looked up so that the annoying trio wouldn't notice. _'Oh but I'll show them.' _She was about to get on her feet when something else came her way. A fourth girl got into the restroom searching like mad for 'Pia'.

"Pia, quick! You have your chance!" This newcomer said to the pompous teenager. "The waterbender's gone, and the Avatar is all by himself. He's pretty much dancing with every single girl asking him." Pia started jumping and squealing to the point that she almost hyperventilated.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening! This is so my lucky day." She said and ran off to meet with "The Avatar" and ask him to dance. Now as for Katara, she wasn't sure yet whom to strangle first; the annoying girl, or Aang.

"I'll make you _beg_ you hadn't even thought of coming here tonight." Katara said to herself standing up and faking an entrance, fortunately the other two dumb creatures left in the room didn't notice she had been there all the way through. Katara walked straight to the mirror, combed her hair with her fingers, fixed her dress and disposed to go out.

"Nice dress." Lily complimented as Katara was still trying to manage for it to look flawless.

Katara tried to appear as if she was caught off guard, smiled gently to the girl and thanked her. "Why, thank you!"

"Oh my goodness, your eyes!" The other one exclaimed, by the way she had spoken Katara thought there was something utterly wrong with them.

"What about them?" Katara asked.

"They're so… blue." Star sighed. Katara just rolled her ocean resembling orbs and smiled. "You know; if I knew better I'd say you're that girl Katara."

"Really? Just a coincidence I guess… he, he…" The water tribe girl said, now improvising a cover.

"No, really, you're just like they describe her…" The other one seconded.

"A lot of people say that, I'm just a normal Earth Kingdom girl… yep… nothing strange about me…" Katara said in a very sorry attempt of lying. She was still waiting for the right moment to strike for her revenge in Toph's name; after all, if she'd be there she would have done the same. Wouldn't she?

"But what are you girls doing here? I mean, I just came back from the dancing with the Avatar." She said trying to sound excited, the other two girls stared at her shocked in awe and began giggling and squealing.

"Yep, he's pretty much dancing with every single girl asking him." Katara assured with a hint of hatred. "Don't miss your chance!" She said convincing the girls of getting out, once they were out Katara sighed relieved. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"I can't believe Aang did that… stupid Katara."

* * *

_'Are girls supposed to take _this_ long in the restroom?'_ Aang wondered. Katara was taking way too long. He looked around searching for her but he could only find strange looking girls giggling and waving at him. He scratched the back of his neck getting a little anxious.

"Where could she be?" Aang asked.

"Who?" Asked a girl that seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa…" Aang jumped realizing how awfully close that girl was to him. "He, he… I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't." The stranger giggled and attempted to get closer to the monk. "I saw you dancing out there."

Aang at this point was really freaked out. Zuko and Sokka had prepared him for the worst that could happen this night, but apparently a mob of crazy girls didn't seem to them as 'the worst'.

"Oh… um… really?" Aang said evading every approach she made.

"You're really good." She said.

"Um… well, thanks… but I have to look for my…" Aang stuttered but was unable to finish, this girl grabbed him by his wrist before he could even conceive the idea of getting caught.

"Oh, come on let dance." She said with a flirty voice.

"What?! No, no, no. I'm afraid I can't." The young and terrified Avatar exclaimed pulling his wrist and being set free.

"Aw, come on Avatar! It's a dance, relax will ya?" She said trying to get over him, but of course Aang being the naturally gifted bender he is, evaded her easily. Though he couldn't avoid the panic attack; if Katara found him with one of these crazy teenagers all over him two things would happen; first, Katara would immediately break up with him; and second, she'd probably and most likely would bloodbend the crud out of him.

"Look, you're nice but I don't know you, and I have to look for my GIRLFRIEND, okay?" Aang stated trying to get courage of spirits know where to stop this frantic girl. She just looked at him with a surprised expression which quickly changed into a disappointed frown. She studied him from head to toes and sighed bored.

"Ugh, too bad you're taken." She said, and with that she disposed to chase after some other guy. Aang shuddered and began his search for Katara again.

"Katara! Katara?! Where are you?" He shouted trying to make himself audible despite the loud music and the deafening crowd. Then he came across a nightmare, more girls that craved for that same thing the other stranger did. He waved at them shyly and smiled frightened.

"KATARA!!" He exclaimed terrified as the whole bunch of girls chased him. It took no longer than a few minutes for the girls to have this bald noble monk cornered up and nervous to death. Aang was losing his mind, but fortunately, a kind soul came into his rescue.

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN? HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND FOR SPIRITS' SAKE!"A familiar voice shouted in his defense.

"Meng?"Aang asked disbelievingly as the bunch of crazed girls threw death glares to this brave young girl.

"Hi, Aang!" She greeted the air nomad pleasantly.

"I can't believe it's you! How are you?" He said so very thankful for his rescue.

"I'm fine, thanks. I heard what you and your friends did, congratulations." Meng said. Aang was genuinely surprised, of all the people in the world he never suspected he'd find her here. She looked like she had grown a couple inches, she even acted more maturely. It seemed that awkward crush she had on him was long forgotten now.

"So, what are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"Aunt Wu and me came here for a little vacation. You know with the war over and all, one gets to freely see the world for once." She said showing her toothy smile. "And what are you doing here? Where are Sokka and Katara?"

"Well, I was supposed to be on a date with Katara but I can't find her… She told me she'd go to the ladies' room but it's been too long." Aang explained to his friend. "Thanks for saving me back there; if Katara had found me like that I don't know what would've happened."

"No problem, even the Avatar needs saving once in a while." She said easily. "So, you guys are finally together, huh?"

"Finally?" Aang said smiling crookedly.

"Well, Aunt Wu had predicted it when you guys went to the village. It was just a matter of time." Meng said a little too mystical. It seemed that Aunt Wu's mysterious ways had gotten onto her.

"Yeah, we are." Aang said proud of the fact.

"I hope you two have a happy life together, Aang." She said truly happy for the couple.

"Thank you, Meng. Hey can I ask you for a favor?" Aang asked.

"Sure." She answered.

"Would you search for Katara in the ladies' room please?" Aang said.

"Yeah, I'll tell her you're here." Meng said.

"Thanks again, Meng." Aang thanked as Meng went to look for Katara. Unfortunately for the young and good looking Avatar, as soon as Meng left, the rabid mob of girls came back for his haunt. He gulped hard.

"Ugh…"He sighed.

* * *

Katara was still in the restroom when she stumbled across the most unlikely person at this moment.

"Meng?" Katara said surprised.

"Oh, here you are!" She said glad she had accomplished her task. "Aang is looking for you. Oh, hi."

"Hi…" Katara said not following the thread of what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation with Aunt Wu." Meng answered with ease. Meng saw the puzzled expression on Katara's face and realized something was off with her.

"Are you okay?" Meng asked, "You don't look good." She said, acknowledging the fact that Katara didn't even greet her after such a long time.

"Do I?" She said bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Meng asked. Katara looked conflicted, she sighed and explained.

"It's Aang," She finally began.

"What about him?" Meng said still ignoring the problem.

"Well, I heard some really rude girls saying that he was dancing with every girl that came across his way, and I heard how one of them wanted to be with him because I was no good for him since I'm a peasant and he's the Avatar and—

"Katara, stop!" Meng ordered her. "I think you're exaggerating. I just talked to Aang and he's being literally ATTACKED by those girls, he's doing the best he can to avoid them but you know, it's Aang."

"Really?" Katara asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Meng confirmed. "You have to go, he's looking for you."

"He's probably going to be mad at me because I made him wait so long." Katara said nervously.

"No, he won't. It's Aang we're talking about Katara, there's no possible way he can ever get mad at you." Meng assured Katara.

"I doubt it, he'll get tired of me sooner or later, after all I'm just—

"Enough self pity! Go and meet up with him, or he can get hurt… in the literal way I mean." Meng said encouraging Katara to get out of the restroom. Before departing, Katara looked thankfully at Meng and hugged her both for a greeting and a good bye.

"Thank you Meng." She said.

"Don't you mention it." Meng said, "Now go."

"It's good to see you again." Katara said as she left.

* * *

It was outrageously unbelievable how quick these non-bender girls got all over Aang as soon as Meng left. It was a very overwhelming and frustrating situation that somehow resembled the attention he got back at Kyoshi Island, though this time was more like a nightmare. Aang was surrounded by so many girls he was beginning to lack air, and that's saying something coming from an airbender. He begged to every spirit he could remember for Katara not to find him in that compromising moment. Of course, when have the spirits been nice to him when it comes to fate? Right then and there she arrived.

"AANG!" Katara cried in disbelief. Aang stared at her as if he was seeing death itself, she didn't even gave him time to chase her, she just immediately ran away.

"No Katara, wait! It's not what you think!" Aang shouted as she ran. The rabid bunch of teenagers didn't noticed, predictably. Aang pouring his last drop of patience just had had enough. And just when it seemed nothing could get worse, a most unwelcomed person noticed the disaster going on.

"EXCUSE ME!" Aang roared, making all of the squealing girls shut up. "That is my girlfriend running away, and if you are so kind I'd really appreciate for you to step out of the way!" The girls just looked shocked at him and let him through, "Thank you!" He said not pleased in the least.

"Oh my, what happened Avatar Aang? Trying to be a player now, are you?" Tse Liang, the annoying Fire Nation journalist asked.

_'The Universe hates me… Really, it does. What did I do to the spirits to deserve this?' _Aang thought unable to believe the surrealism of the moment.

"Is this your break up with Lady Katara? What went wrong? Who's to blame?" She kept on asking. Naturally, the stressing bunch of girls along with this overwhelming storm of raining questions got the better out of Aang and put him in touch with his temperamental side, the firebender, the irrational reckless Aang. He didn't even know he had such a side, but one learns something new each day.

"KNOCK IT OUT! Seriously, I didn't know there could be anyone as annoying as YOU! I thought I was annoying, but boy, you are something else! What the heck do you want from me?! Or Katara for that matter! Look, I don't know what your purpose is, but I'm going to say this only once: STAY AWAY FROM ME." Aang exclaimed exalted, "And that goes to you too!" He said addressing the mob of girls. "What part of I'M WITH KATARA you don't get?! YOU DON'T FREAKING HAVE TO BE A GENIUS TO REALIZE THAT I DON'T EVEN NOTICE YOU!" Aang shouted very angry, after he had finished with his unusual rant he left to chase after Katara.

He left the plaza as quick as he could trying to hide from Tse Liang, who even though had forced Aang to almost get into the Avatar state, was still after him. Aang went to the rendezvous place, where Xeng-Xeng was supposed to be waiting for Katara and him.

"There can't be anything else that could go wrong tonight!" Aang exclaimed to himself as he walked to where the chariot should be. "It's impossible!" Aang said convinced that he was right… until he saw a horrid empty space. Nor Xeng-Xeng or the chariot was where they should be. Aang just moved his head from side to side, trying to convince himself it was all a nightmare he would soon wake up from. He looked around for the chariot driver but he was nowhere to be seen. Aang rubbed his face in frustration.

"I was wrong, it is possible."

* * *

**a/n: Well there it is. Hope you liked it :D Last chapter coming soon! REVIEW please!!!!!! (:**


	7. Nothing's Changed but the Title

**A/N: I present you with pride the last chapter in Aang and Katara's adventure on their first date. I've got to say this is too fluffy-- even for me. I liked the way it came out in the end though, it's the way I pictured in my head from the beginning. Anyway, it's unveliavable how long it took me to write this thing; either I'm a very retarded writer or I'm a person with serious procrastination problems... or both O_o though, I'm glad to see how far I've come with this. I look back at the very first chapter and I'm amazed to see how much I grew with my writing skills. I'm actually proud of it. Enough self concratulation... Here it is for you who were waiting for... I give you the last chapter of pandemonium... on with the reading ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner of A:TLA (I can't believe I don't have a stupid remark to make for once.) :P **

* * *

Pandemonium! Aang and Katara's First Date

Chapter 6

Nothing's Changed But the Title

By Avatard n_n

"ARGH! I AM SO STUPID!" Aang shouted while kicking the air with all his might, producing a healthy gust of wind. "This is the worst date ever!" He roared in frustration.

Aang stalked to the sidewalk and let gravity bring down his tired weight of a body. He rubbed his bald scalp and sighed sadness out. The Avatar felt defeated, and a tiny voice on the back of his head reprehended him with a sing-sang voice saying _'I told you this would happen, I told you!' _But in fact deep down he had always been afraid of this very problem, even before him and Katara became a couple. He could always picture it in his head clearly: First, Katara would agree to be his girlfriend and everything would be milk and honey. The scary part came when Aang feared they would break up by some silly argument which also would be responsible for the crashing of their friendship-- just like right now. That is the true reason why he had never gotten enough courage to confess to Katara before the war was over. What if they had been in a relationship and break up? It would mean they would have split apart and Aang would've had to fulfill his destiny all by his own. Not to mention he'd be so heartbroken, he'd barely make it to fight the firelord.

The young and grievous air nomad shook his head off such depressing thoughts and looked upon the cloudy night sky. The clouds predicted a storm coming, and with that the arrival of Aang's season. He heard the clouds roar announcing the arrival of autumn and felt the soothing humming of the mighty wind gusts. Aang would've normally looked for shelter since he is not sympathetic of storms, but he was becoming worried for Katara. The storm would begin soon and she was out there, he had to find her for her own good. He stood up decisively and ran as fast as he could, beginning his search.

* * *

Katara had lost notion of how much time she had been running ever since she got down from Xeng-Xeng's carriage, hopefully she had run enough so Aang wouldn't find her. She stopped breathlessly by the beginning of the lower ring; she studied the place meticulously, it seemed like it had been a housing section before getting reached by the merciless flames of Firelord Ozai. She sat on the edge of what looked like the ruins of a fountain and sighed very tiredly. Katara felt her face wet and hot of all the tears Aang had stole away from her. She rubbed them hard, away from her face with her palm and quivered as the sky thundered; her eyes rose up and saw air and water giving birth to a storm.

"How could he?" Katara muttered, her voice too broken to let her speak properly. She just didn't understand why Aang loved being the center of attention like that. It was like the incident at Kyoshi Island being turned into a nightmare. But something about this situation didn't figure in her head right and she began thinking possible explanations.

_'Maybe he just doesn't love you as badly as you love him, maybe he doesn't care, or maybe he's just being oblivious—classic Aang. Maybe…' _

"Stop!" She reprehended herself. The thought of Aang made her chest ache in agony, but it hurt even more trying to excuse him. The sky thundered again, this time bringing a breeze.

"I can't." Then she said. "I love him." Sobbed Katara.

* * *

"Katara?! KATARA!" Aang shouted like there was no tomorrow. "COME BACK PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" He tried to fight the storm's rumble with his shaky voice; as if he succeeded in being louder than the storm would make Katara reappear magically, but thunder spoke again.

"KATARA!" Aang cried back to it. He kept walking, reaching the beginning of the lower ring. His eyes spotted the arch that marked the end of the middle ring as lightening lit the sky. It was known that the lower parts of Ba Sing Se were no royal palace; if Katara was there she could be in danger. Aang knew for a fact that Katara is the most powerful waterbender he's ever met, but that didn't prevent him from fearing the worse.

"I've got to find her." He said to himself and picked up the pace.

It must had been an hour or two before midnight, night ruling the unsafe Ba Sing Se, and Aang still couldn't find Katara. He was becoming more anxious. Even being a waterbender, what if something had happened to her? He would never forgive himself for that. His mind was rapidly producing possible things that could have happened to Katara, situations that froze him in fear, yet that were unlikely to happen. Aang kept looking all around, no sight of his Katara, but he swore for his life he would not go back until having found her.

When it looked impossible to find her, and with the troubled Avatar about to get a heart attack, Aang's eyes found relief. There she was sitting in a creepy place filled to the brim with ruins of all sorts.

"KATARA!" Aang exclaimed relieved, spotting her from afar. "It's you!"

At the sound of that familiar voice, Katara's stomach sank in a whirl of mixed feelings, making her feel butterflies that were on fire. She lifted her head up to meet up with Aang's eyes. He could see the puffiness of her ocean blue jewels, she had been crying a lot.

"I was very worried." Aang began, making sense of what was around him by finding his lover. Katara didn't answer back; even if she wanted to, she could say nothing.

"You didn't let me explain." He continued with a meek voice. "And why'd you come all the way out here to the lower ring? You could've gotten lost, hurt, or worse! Even having the right to run away from me like you did, this is just inexcusable!" Aang reprehended her unintentionally, giving a minute's chance for them to switch roles for once. He stopped, realizing he was being harsh on her and waited for a response....nothing.

"Won't you answer me?" Aang pleaded sitting next to her. Yet Katara looked down still, straight to the floor. "Please Katara! Just talk to me! I'm sorry but it's not what you think it was, believe me!" The sweet looking water tribe girl looked upon the teenager sitting next to her, former friend and current… unknown. She breathed hard and with all her might tried to contain her broken voice.

"Then what was?" She asked.

"NOTHING! I don't even know those girls, Katara." He explained himself.

"For the looks of it you were very well companied." Katara said, nonetheless.

"No! Please Katara, they were just annoying me! I was trying to find you but you took too long and they began surrounding me and…"He stopped confronting the fact there was nothing to apologize about. He had no excuse, and if Katara wanted be free of him, he'd do nothing but let her go.

"You know I don't blame you if you don't want to forgive me, much less talk to me ever again. This was after all the worst date I could ever have come up with; I only managed to hurt you. " Aang said sad, "but understand I didn't mean to attract all those girls to me. They were really mean and they even tried to convince me of cheating on you!" He said. Katara looked down assuming the last statement was true which made Aang stop on his argumentation.

"You think I cheated on you." Aang said seriously. Katara didn't respond yet again. "How could you think that of me?" The airbender asked hurt, almost angry. "Why on earth would I change you for anybody else? Answer me!" Aang pleaded very hurt and sad.

"Because you don't fit with me!" Katara broke apart finally.

"What was that?" Aang asked disbelievingly. "I don't fit with _you_?"

"I'm not good enough for you, even those girls said it." She explained. Aang just held a puzzled apprehensive look, jaw dropped. "I heard them talking in the restroom. They said you should be with someone as important as you, a noble girl or something like that, and not with a water tribe peasant like me. They said it would only be a matter of time for you to replace me with a more 'outstanding' girl. And they're right Aang, I mean look at you, you're sweet, kind, brave, honest—on top of that you're the Avatar AND the last airbender, and I just can keep going on with the list… but the truth is you're one of a kind and I'm… not." Katara muttered lowering her head. Aang was still on shock unable to assimilate Katara; smart, beautiful, dead-drop-gorgeous, perfect _Katara_ had said that. After another hundred years, Aang spoke.

"Katara, I love you… and I just cannot describe with words how happy you make me…" Katara immediately recognized what he said, just like what he had written on her bouquet. He really did mean it. "…and I also think you're the most perfect, smartest, most beautiful woman in the world _but_ what you said is just about downright stupid." Aang admitted lifting her chin. "Is that the reason why you stormed away like that?" She nodded failing to contain her tears. Aang felt his heart shrink as he saw her crying. He felt guilty; it was only him who had caused her suffering.

"I was afraid what those girls said was true and when I saw you surrounded by all of them… well it was just…" voice betrayed the waterbender, breaking down on her will. Aang got it; she was just as full of doubt and fear as him, and understood that neither of them had a thing to worry about. They loved each other just as much the other one did. He hugged her tightly and with much eager she hugged him back.

"I don't care what everybody else thinks or says; I want to be with you and no one else, whether they like or not. Don't you doubt that; Katara." Aang reassured her; then, a most comfortable silence filled in leaving them with nothing but the delightful sensation of feeling each other's tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." Katara muttered.

"You don't have to apologize." Aang said, "Though I've got to confess, I was very afraid too, you know." The air nomad said still holding grip of his beloved. She fixed herself to meet his grey eyes. "I was afraid you would dump me, or change your mind about me, or simply decide you liked me better as a friend." In that moment she could completely understand Aang's reaction a few moments ago, how could he think that? She half chuckled at the thought that they're so meant to be that sometimes it's irritating for even them.

"I'll save you the lecture, but just so you know I would _never_ do that." She said. "Why'd we even let this happen, Aang?" After a moment of meditation, Katara asked.

"What?" Aang said obliviously too busy enjoying Katara's scent.

"This stupid argument getting between us." She explained.

"Oh…" Aang sighed, "I guess we were just too nervous about our first date. It's just that now that we're finally together, at least for me, it seems too good to be true."

"Me too." Katara said, "But I'd hate if we fought again because we don't trust each other. Maybe too good to be true is what we have earned. We just have to begin believing it, I guess."

"Yeah." Aang said with a dreamy voice. He was yet again mesmerized by those jewels of hers. He snapped out of it quick enough, luckily. "I knew all this 'fancy date' was a bad idea." Aang sighed finally letting go off Katara.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll get mad…" Aang warned her.

"Aang…" She said beginning to raise her voice.

"Okay, okay… but don't say I didn't warn you." Aang sighed resigning to confess. "I kinda asked Sokka and Zuko for advice…" Aang said scratching the back of his neck, a classic of him.

"You did what?" The water tribe girl exclaimed with her motherly high pitch.

"But I did it because I wanted to impress you!" Aang said anticipating her rant. "I didn't know what to do for our date. This morning when I asked you, I hadn't planned anything at all. So I asked Sokka and Zuko what I could do and if they could help me-- I wish I had never done that." Aang said, he stopped to study Katara's reaction, but far from angry or unpleased, she was giggling. "First they called me cheap because I all wanted was a quiet, private, simple dinner outside on the country." He continued. Katara had to admit that sounded more appealing than all the trouble they had been through this night, they would've had each other all for themselves. "So Zuko had to mess it up and rented me the chariot and arranged a reservation for Kyoshi's Hall. And they kept me giving very useless advice; I obviously followed it, and look what I got." Aang kept on complaining. Katara was just laughing by now. "It's not funny!" Aang pouted.

"I'm sorry…" She said forcing herself to stop laughing. "So let me get this straight, you bore Zuko and Sokka's annoy for a whole day, plus you went through all of this mess just to impress _me_?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, you _are_ my girlfriend after all…" He said pointing out the obvious. Katara pecked him on the cheek in secretive thankfulness.

"Aang, you don't have to take me to a fancy dinner to impress me. You already do. I don't need gifts or elaborated dates to love you. I like you for who you are and for all the things we've shared together, I don't want you to change just for appearances. Boyfriend is just a title, Aang. Nothing's changed." Katara said smiling and Aang sighed in relief.

"Those two…" Aang muttered with a maleficent voice "I thought I was getting it all wrong, that's what I get for listening to Sokka and Zuko's advice." Aang said, while Katara laughed again.

"Not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, Aang. But really, Sokka AND Zuko… wasn't it enough with just one of them?"

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson; never listen to Sokka's OR Zuko's advice when it comes to girls." Aang said knowing better. They both laughed, like the first time they went penguin sledding; like that time they rode Omashu's mail delivery system, like every other fun moment they've shared. Katara was right; nothing's changed but the title. They heard the loud roar of the storm and stopped to admire the destructive yet enigmatic beauty of it.

"Well, it's almost midnight. I think we either should get going before this date gets any worst." Simultaneously, the sky cried with a mighty thunder letting millions of droplets fell to the ground. Aang smiled knowingly.

"The spirits hate me." He said getting wet, Katara only laughed free spirited, as if the falling rain lent Katara Aang's unceasing joy. The rain became more intense and they got wet very soon, neither of them preventing it, as they enjoyed that bending-less moment, depurated of everything but each other.

"We never got to dance another song!" Katara remembered a little disappointed.

"What a shame." Aang smiled, throwing his girlfriend that one passionate, devious look he gets every time they dance together.

"Would you like to dance right now?" Katara followed up. Aang chuckled.

"Of course, but there's no music." Aang observed.

"Sure there is, you've just got to listen carefully." Katara said.

"How?" Aang asked puzzled.

"Shh… close your eyes. " Aang did as instructed and focused on whatever Katara wanted him to hear. He heard and heard but listened to nothing until he recognized the soothing humming sound of the wind and the tickling noise of falling rain.

"The storm?" Aang asked

"That's our music, isn't it?" Katara said.

"Our elements." Aang observed. He took both of Katara's hands and placed her left one on his shoulder and the other one he held; then he grabbed her waist with his right one and danced a waltz to the sound of water and air. They danced for quite a long time, enjoying the connection between them and the universe. Katara locked her eyes with Aang and she saw how beautifully they matched with the nature that surrounded them. Aang stepped closer to her bringing her towards himself by her waist. Katara snaked her arms up to Aang's neck and caressed the back of his head, now being her who closed up the distance. They slowly leaned into each other, becoming overly aware of each of their presences as they leaned in for a kiss that began meekly to evolve into a passionate moment between the two of them. As it was becoming a habit, they broke apart only when they were about to choke due to the lack of air only to breathe once again and dive into another kiss. When they broke apart they hugged long and tight.

"I love you, Aang". Katara said sweetly to him snuggling against his neck. On the other hand Aang was hypnotized by her touch, her kiss, her voice, by all of her in fact.

"I love you too." Aang managed to state back as he ran his fingers through the girl's wet locks of hair.

"You must have hated this date; I promise the next one will be all planned by me and just me." Aang stated.

"Just be you, Aang." She giggled looking at him then yet again leaning forward to kiss him once more, catching the young air nomad off guard. "You know, now that I look at it, it wasn't that much of a mess." She smiled.

"Yeah." Aang said budging down to Katara's mesmerizing spell. The rain was ceasing now, everything calmer. "Uh oh…" Aang suddenly said.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked still holding Aang close.

"I think we still have got another disaster to go." Aang said.

"What's that?" Katara asked oblivious.

"It's the middle of the night and we're miles away from our house." Aang pointed out. "Plus I couldn't find Xeng-Xeng at Kyoshi's Hall."Aang knew Katara had something to do with that when he saw her throwing a guilty expression at him, searching for his excusing in advance.

"That is kind of my fault." She confessed. "I took Xeng-Xeng with me and then I dismissed him, when I got far enough." Aang just looked at her smiling glad she had done that; for if she had been by herself something bad could've happened to her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay, but we need to find a way out of here. Unless you want to meet my Water Tribe reincarnation once Sokka's done killing me."

"I think we'll manage." Katara said without hesitation.

They both looked at each other a little scared but then laughed knowing that whatever was in store for them as to Sokka or anything else would be nothing compared the pandemonium they just went through. This relationship would work and last for long, they knew for a fact; they had just made it alive out of their first date, for spirits' sake.

**The End.3**

* * *

**a/n: So that's it for now, I hope you've enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you guys. It's been awesome and I want to thank every single one of you who took the time to review and encourage me to keep going, you guys rock! . As for my fanwriting I don't have any more plans right now but if you guys think I should keep writing stories send me a note (: or comment or something like that, in either way it's summer so I'll keep posting some oneshots and short stories now and then... until we meet again.**

**-Avatard n_n **


End file.
